From Normal to Hell
by Asuth20
Summary: Erica is hybrid (half human half demon) who lived with her mother till her eighteenth birthday. Some how, a supposed enemy manage to find her home in the human world, and wanted to capture and use her for their schemes. For her safety, Her mother had her go to Hell alone Erica hides out in the Happy/Hazbin Hotel in hopes to find someone who can help her (Hopefully)
1. Prologue

Have you ever struggled with trying to deal with two different parts in your life? Like, how to live with your parents when they're divorced, or having two different family cultures, or anything similar to that? Well my struggle is like that, but waaaaaaay different.

You see when I say 'different parts in your life', I mean by being two different species! That's right folks, I'm not human; well not _all _human to be more accurate. You see my parents are both opposite beings. My mom is human whereas my dad is, get ready, a freaking demon!

Yep, you heard me, a demon from Hell, a citizen of the underworld. Which makes me, you guessed it, a hybrid. A half human and half demon being. How my parents started out is like this, My dad got bored of his duties in Hell one day and went to the surface somehow. To have a change of scenery, at some point he saw my mom performing at her seiner year concert in high school.

Mom was only eighteen when they meet and then the rest is history. Anyway I came around a year after they were married, they couldn't be happier. But with me being born, my dad had to go back to Hell for our safety, especially mine. Apparently, human born hybrids are considered extremely rare down there and can have impressive abilities.

If word got out that a human/demon hybrid existed. A lot of other demons would stop at nothing to get their hands, claws, or whatever on me. And use me for whatever purpose or scheme they would plan. My dad didn't want that for me, so he left me and mom a week later when I was born and it was just me and mom ever since.

My mom handled raising me on her own quite well, even with a few bumps on the road. Reason for that, is because I wasn't all normal by appearance or behavior wise. I mean have you ever seen a kid with black/red hair with red eyes and perfect pale skin? Or didn't react or cry with anything that's scary/horrifying to any other kid or adult?

With that, let's just say it was difficult for mom to come up with an excuse to anyone who asked. And... it was a bit hard for me to. While growing up other kids bullied me for how I looked and wasn't scared of things that I should be along with not having a dad. But I didn't let their words get the better of me. I was my own person and that was good enough, plus since I wasn't giving them the satisfaction when picking on me. So they all gave up latter on.

When I was eight, my life took a huge turn-around. My eye sight got 10 times better then most, so did my hearing. I started to feel the presence of others, when they're either close or faraway. And if they mean to do me harm in any way. it's like a 'Spidey sense but in my own version, I have better reflexes to. When I told my mom about it, she started to tell me the truth about my dad for the first time. Finding out what and who I really was 'not gonna lie_'_ a bit of a shock but at the same time amazing.

As soon as my demon side started to kick-in, my dad made a plan to visit mom and I on my birthdays and half birthdays. When I'm not around. But not without leaving something for me to 'have or to 'help me in the future. On my tenth birthday, I met Misty. She's a demon that dad sent to keep an eye on me and report on my 'demon side's' progress. Dad may have sent a body guard but to me, he sent me the best friend anyone could ever ask for. What's cool about Misty is that she's a shadow demon. She can hide in anyone or any thing's shadow and no secret you keep is safe from her.

What she likes to do in her free time, well let me put it like this. You'll feel like your being watched and there's something behind you, you'll turn around and _"Boo!"_, you make an accident in your pants. Yep, she likes to scare the sh*t out of people literally. And sometimes when she's that good, she will scare you half to death, no lie. She's done it to some, with no mercy.

As I got older, my abilities got sharper, I've now became very skilled archer. No matter how far or how small, no target is safe from me. And thanks to my senses and reflexes, nobody can get the jump on me. Not even Misty, much to her disappointment,_ "Ha" ;p'_. And, I can out do any obstacle course or obstacle in general, whether its hand made or natural. In my high school, I'm the president of the Archery club, the Athletes club, and the Horse-back riding club. Yep, my high school has archery and horse-back riding clubs _jealous~'_.

There are times that I get to talk to my dad, but only threw his magic and supernatural abilities. Neither he, nor my mom will tell me what kind of demon he is or what he looks like. Apparently playing the _'mystery dad'_ is fun to him and I have to keep on guessing, which adds to his amusement, but adds to me frustration. Come on! At least give me a hint or something!

Anyway, now in high school, not a lot of people don't give me garbage of my appearance or taste in style. Cause apparently, the 'Mysterious Dark beauty' style is in at that place. I've gotten more fan boys and admirers then the school's 'queen bees'. Their anger and jealousy is worth the amusement. Even rubbing it to their faces is hilarious. Now I'm getting close to the end of high school, which means I'll be turning eighteen _'Yes!' _.

Why is turning eighteen so important you ask? Well its the day that not only will I be of age and get my full demon powers, but I also get to meet my dad in his home land! I thank my mom for making him come to that agreement _"your the best mom!"_ . Though at that point I thought,_ 'When that day comes, I'll make sure things will go smoothly so nothing can go wrong'_. To bad I jinxed it, without giving away to much let's just say that things didn't go as planed '_Great_ note the sarcasm.

My names Erica Nightshade and this is the story how my life started my adventure in a certain hotel in Hell. _'no pun intended'_


	2. Erica Nightshade

****Name:**** Erica Nightshade

****Age:**** 18

**Species:** Hybrid- Human _(by her mother) _Demon _(by her father)_

**Friends & Relatives:** Beth _(mother) _, Vincent _(father) _, Misty _(BFF is a demon)_, Rick - Richard _(possible boyfriend)_, Charlie _(cousin figure)_, Vaggie, Angel _(sometimes)_, Alastor _(Family friend on her dad's side/ godfather)_, Onyx _(Hell-horse)_, Shawn _(Little bother figure)_,_Lucifer (family friend on her dad's side/godfather) Lilith (family friend on her dad's side)_.

****Birth:**** October 10, 2001

****Style:**** Black combat wedged heeled boots _(with red laces)_, gray skinny jeans, black off the shoulder top. For accessories, a red jeweled pendent choker, a unique key neckless, black studs with red jewels in them. and black fingerless gloves. (she likes the whole 'Gothic Beauty' style)

****Abilities:**** Power over weather,_(lighting, rain, wind)_, Extremely Athletic, Wings _(later on in the story)_, any thing with electric energy.

****Weapons:**** Bow n' Arrow mostly, Cross-bow, throwing knives _(sometimes)_, etc.

****Personality:**** Thrill seeker, adventures, sassy, Cool attitude, Kind, Respectful to others when she has to be, Very hot tempered, Dependable, Brave, mellow, smart, is there when friends and family need her, prideful.

**Home:** A small ranch next to Mt. Hood, Oregon _(Former)_, The Happy Hotel, Hell _(Current)  
_  
**Likes:** Horseback riding _(bare back)_, Archery, Hiking, Obstacle races _(Loves a challenge)_, children, Her moms apple orchard, Cherries and Black barriers_(or the other way around)_, Fashion _(Gothic, tomboy beauty look)_, hanging out with Misty, Her mother and Father, Reading, Singing, Dancing, Combat fighting, Being with Rick, and her catch phrases like; "I'm game are you?", "You game?", "I'm game."

****Dislikes:**** Meaning less fights, People who are B**** like Kenzie and her goons _(mean girls at Erica's school) _and Kate Killjoy, Annoying blowhards like Sir Pentious and others, getting injured, the exterminations, Angle being a pest _(which is most of the time) _, Misty's attempts to scare her, Onyx getting into her knapsack _(mostly for her apples)_, getting cornered, being used, having to lose her temper, extreme girlie things, men constantly asking her out, those she cares about getting hurt for her sake, Rick being a jerk _(sometimes)_.


	3. Chapter 1

Just off in the distance of the capital city of Hell, was a large forest. Filled with all sorts of animals and creatures of hell. Appearing on a hillside that viewed the highly over populated city was a young adult female demon riding on a black hell-horse with blood red eyes with a gray diamond mark in-between them.

The girl looked at the sight in front of her. "Well Onyx, we're here girl." She sadly sighed. Onyx huffed, as she looked at her rider with a sympathetic gaze. Knowing full well that is wasn't how her rider wanted to come here.

The girl sighed again, looked up to faced the red pentagram sky above her, then back down to her companion. "How did this day end up like this again?" She asked herself. Looking back on the earlier events that happened with her.

_Flashback to earlier that day-_

_Erica's point of view-_

The day started out like any other day for me. Always the same routine; get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, be with mom, work on the ranch, go to bed and repeat. Yeah I know, it's as boring as sh**. But today was different, reason being, is that today is my eighteenth birthday. And my mom and I have big plans.

One of them being, is I finally get to see and meet my dad in person. My dad had to leave my mom and I for my safety when I was born. My mom told me that he's a very important man back in Hell. 'Yep" you folks heard me right, My dad lives in Hell which means he's a demon.

And If you haven't figured it out by now. It also means I'm a demon to. Well I'm half demon whereas my mom is a human. Their relation of how that happened, well I'll tell that story another time. Anyway, I got up and got ready for the day. I put on my favorite black 'off the shoulder' blouse and gray pants, my favorite wedge heeled combat boots, and fingerless gloves. I headed to my bathroom to do my make-up and hair.

I don't really do much with my hair besides brush it straight, though I do have to set my bangs to the right every now and then because there are times I find them parted in the middle of my forehead. My mom thinks it's cute, but I find it annoying. Oh well, what can you do. Right? As I did my make-up, started to stare at my reflection.

You see, I look normal as much as the next young adult girl. But the difference with me, is that I have red eyes and part of my black hair is red. To add to my features, I also have the perfect smooth pale completion that other girls dream to have. I know, aren't I the lucky one, I was born with those traits due to my demon side. Not that I minded though, I thought it looked pretty cool. Most of the students at my high school thought so to.

As I was finishing up I started to smell the sent of my favorite breakfast, Raspberry pancakes with blackberry syrup. "This morning just got better." I said to myself, I rushed out of my room and went down the stairs to the kitchen/dinning room. When I got there, I found my mom right there making my breakfast and my lunch for school.

"Morning sweetie." She said. My mom is a very kind and beautiful woman. Her soft brown hair and blue eyes shined in the sun light, as it shown through the window. My mom and I live on the surface obviously, or what demons call the 'human world' or the 'land of the living'. We live on our own, in a ranch next to Mt Hood, in Oregon state. We have our own Apple orchard and horse stables. The whole area is protected by my dad's magic, making this place practically invisible. So other demons can't find, sense or know about us.

I sat down at the table as my mom put my dish in front of me, along with a small present. "Happy birthday Erica." She said happily, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks mom." I replied back. I first started to open my present, inside was a cool looking black key with a bright red ruby in it. I noticed that it was on a black chain and in the ruby, was a star pentagram.

"No freaking way." I whispered getting excited. This was no ordinary key, this was a magic key to hell! Use it on any door or gate and it will open a portal to the land of the damned.

"I thought you'd like it. After all we are planning to see your father, and you will need that to get there." My mom stated to me, with a smile when she saw my expression when seeing it. I looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks mom!" I gave her the biggest hug I could give her. "Your welcome sweetie." She hugged back.

****...****

As I was eating, I felt an all to familiar presence behind me. I stuck my arm out and what looked like I was flicking the air, but I was actually flicking the nose of an unowned shadow. That belonged to no one but the shadow itself, Or should I say 'herself'. "Damn it Erica! That hurt!" The shadow cried out.

As it appeared off the wall and floated next to me, rubbing her nose. "Serves you right for trying to pull another attempt to scare me, Misty." I retorted back.

Misty is a shadow demon and my best friend who works for my dad, her assigned her to be my guardian. Guess it didn't accrue to him that we'd end up as buddies. The reason for the earlier scene was because Misty here, developed the hobby to scare the living daylights out of every living being and other demons she sees.

Though unfortunately for her, it doesn't work on me. Cause with my demon half's reflexes, I'm able to sense anything coming my way or who wanting to do me any harm. "Aside from that. Happy birthday girly." She playfully teased as she tossed me my a present from her. "Morning Miss. Nightshade." Misty greeted politely, floating up to my mom. "Morning Misty." Mom happily greeted back.

"So, you excited for today girl?" Misty asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Born ready, and you know it." I proudly told her. As I opened the gift from her, I found that it was a blood red, ruby pendant choker. "And as always, you know the best fashion accessories." I complimented her, while putting on the choker.

Misty flipped her ever flowing shadowy hair. "It's a gift to have good fashion taste." She bragged. I rolled my eyes at her,

"Alright girls. You don't want to be late for school. Erica, your father's gift to you should be out side." Mom informed me. I quickly took my plate and put it in the sink, then run outside with my bag in hand.

When I got outside, there stood the most magnificent horse I had ever seen. A black mare with a body of an Friesian horse. I noticed a gray looking diamond mark on her forehead, that was right in between it's eyes. But what really surprised me, were her eyes. They were completely blood red like mine.

And that's when I figured out that she wasn't no ordinary horse. "A Hell-Horse." I breathed in awe, I started to walked up to the beauty. "Yep, Delivered by 'yours truly' by order of your old man." Misty bragged again, all proud of her self as she floated next to the horse. The horse wasn't amused, she flicked her tail in Misty's face. "Hey!"

I laughed, "Well you practically asked for that." The horse huffed agreeing with me. "Her name is Onyx, Your father knows how much you love riding and racing with horses. So he gave you the best one he owned." Mom explained, handing me my lunch.

"Remind me to give him a big hug when we see him." I told her, taking my lunch. "I'll be sure to do that. Now get going or you'll be late." She reminded me.

I nodded to her and gave her one last hug before getting on Onyx's back. "Sill can't believe that your school has it's own horse stables." Misty complained. "Well, how else would we have our horse riding club? Race you?" I challenged her, that got Onyx excited, and got into racing stance.

"Racing against the president of both the Horse back Riding club, The Athletes club, and the Archery club? Who's riding on a Hell-Horse to do it? What could possibly go wrong with that?" Misty sarcastically questioned, making it look liked she was rolling her glowing silver eyes.

"Don't hold up!" I shouted at her as Onyx and I took off. "Hey! No fair, you didn't even say go!" She yelled flying after us. Little did we both know, that this wonderful moment wasn't going to last long.

******_**Stay tuned Folks...**_**


	4. Chapter 2

_Previously_\- _"Don't hold up!" I shouted at her as Onyx and I took off. "Hey! No fair! You didn't even say go!" She yelled flying after us. Little did we both know, that this wonderful moment wasn't going to last long._

_Erica's point of view-_

Onyx had I zoom through the trees like there was no tomorrow. The thrilling adrenaline came to me in waves. I couldn't stop smiling from the excitement, as we were nearing the usual trail to my school.

My house was in between 'Mt. Hood' and 'Bull Run Lake' in Oregon state. My school, Hood Ridge High' was to the south of the two. Reason for it's name, is because near the base of the mountain was a canyon that splits between the mountain and my home. Not as big as the 'Grand Canyon' but still a canyon either way.

It had a slight 'T' formation, since it's tail went a little ways up the mountain. But it was great for cliff diving, with it's own lake and all.

Anyway, as Onyx and I were going down the trail. I reached out, and grabbed something out of the tree's we past. It was my bow and quiver. You see, I rigged the trail to be my own personal shooting area. The targets were set randomly on the trail and far apart from each other. I always do a little target practice on my way to school. Doing it while riding a horse, made the thrill even better.

I readied my bow, then hit the first target 'square in the center. I did the same with the next three (one was on a post, one hanging in a tree, and the other was a 'cut branch). When I got to the forth, I pulled out four arrows. Readied three and placed one in my mouth for latter. I shot the three at three 'sugar bottles that sat in a row on a log. After shattering those, I took out the arrow in my mouth, and aimed it at the sky.

When Onyx made a jump over a fallen tree, I released the arrow, onto a target that hung above us in between the trees. "Wooo hoooo!" I cheered.

"Just love being a show off! Do you?!" I heard Misty cry out from behind. I looked back at her with a smirk. "Come on, Misty~, You should know me by now. That I don't it to 'show off. I do it-"

"For the thrill of it. I know, I know, you tell me every time." she interrupted me as she flew right next to me, then scoffed. "Yesh, you sound like your old man sometimes." she complained. I just grinned at her, "I'll take that as a compliment." I saw her roll her slivery eye's. Then she noticed something ahead of us.

"Incoming school grounds." she informed me. I looked to see that she was right. "Think they've already set up the targets." She grinned at me. "No doubt they did." I answered her. You see, one of my school's clubs; the Archery club. Always sets up a new target challenge, whenever I come riding to school.

I give them an 'A' for their efforts, but no matter how much they try~. I always make my mark. As we came to the clearing of the school. We heard cheers and shouts to our direction. If your wondering why, it's because I'm pretty much the most popular girl in all of high school.

Ever since I became the 'president of three of the schools best clubs, in my sophomore year. I became a role model to most of the students here. "Erica, check out the fields." Misty told me.

She hid in Onyx's shadow. I did just that, there I saw two targets in the football field. The were a mile from where we were at, the targets were serval feet from each other. One was in front of the other, "Piece of cake." I said to my self, and readied my bow.

When the school's stables were in my peripheral vision, I released my arrow. Misty and I saw it go right through the first target in it's center. To the one behind it, getting the same result. But it stopped at the second targets post. An uproar of cheers was heard as soon as we entered the stable doors.

"And as usual, Erica Nightshade nails the shot." Misty dramatically announces. Appearing out of Onyx's shadow and next to me. "Come on, that was practically 'child's play." I shrugged.

Misty slouched and looked at me duly, "Your kidding right? Gurl, your practically _The_ best archer in the state. And possibly all of the U.S. to." she exclaimed.

I laughed, as lead Onyx to a empty stable. "Misty, I'm sure there are other archers out there who are a better shot then me." I implied. She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"Humph, if there's someone out there who can shoot an arrow through one target to the other. Or shoot an apple out of a tree, from a six. mile. distance? I would _love_ to meet them." she retorted to me.

She had a very good point. Because of my enhanced 'hybrid eye sight and strength, I was able to see and do what no 'normal person could. "Alright, alright. You've made your point Misty. Now will you go 'solid so we get out of here?" I told her. "Fine. Fine." she shrugged. Black mist surrounded her entire form, to the point you couldn't make out a shape or see one.

Then the mist cleared. There stood misty, in her solid 'human' form. Her hair was jet black, that came down to the base of her back in elegant waves. Her complexion was as pale and smooth as mine, and her eye irises were silver. She had a fine 'hour-glass figure, complete with a elegant gothic style attire.

"Well~." she twirled for me to see completely. "Deadly gorgeous as usual." I assured her. We walked out of the stables, and meet up with a horde of people outside of the school doors.

And I was suddenly bombarded with compliments, "That was incredible Erica!" "Another bulls-eye!" "Hood Ridge High's 'Artemis! Right here people!" "Can you teach me to do that?!"

I held my hands out so they'd give me some space. But it did little help, "What's the matter gurl? Can't take in your adoring public~." Misty teased, beside me.

I turned to her and gave her a glare. "It's nice and all. But I'd like 'not having it every single day, Thank you." As I was cornered by my fans, "If it isn't Miss 'Freak' and her side-kick bi***." a snob voice retorted out of the blu.

Everyone cleared a path to show it was Kenzie Hills and her prissy followers Emi and Elli Green. Kenzie and her girls were our schools average mean 'Queen Bees. She's also the richest girl in school, because her parents are really good business dealers/owners, and her uncle's the mayor.

Emi and Elli, their quite wealthy to. Since their parents own 'Mt Hood Ski Resort' & 'Mt Hood Gardens'. Their smart when it come to fashion styles, not so much with school generals _'or any other subject'_.

_(A/N. Like the mean and clueless step-sisters in those 'Another Cinderella story' movies)_

Kenzie was _uber _jealous of me. On several facts; I was smarter then her, I had better 'people' skills then her, Most of the hot guys in school were more interested in me then her, and how every student in school adored me cause of my athletics and style.

Since freshmen year, she has tried to make my life a living hell 'no pun intended'. But over the school years, she has had no luck. She was the very first person to tease and insult me by my appearance, but her words and actions have never fazed me. And she still hates me for that.

Kenzie smugly grinned at me, as she and the twiddles strutted their way towards Misty and me like they owned the place. "What does that prissy, pink wo** want now?" Misty growled. I just shrugged, as Kenzie stood in front of me.

"Quite the shoot you did there Erica.~" she mused, pretending to be nice. "Thank you Kenzie. I'm surprised you were able to noticed, since all you ever look at is your 'ego-enlarged face from you compact." I mused back.

Misty and the other students did their best to hold their laughter. Kenzie twitched in anger, but kept her composer. "I only noticed because I pretty sure there's no human on this earth that can pull an impossible shot like that. It just further proves the fact that your nothing but a 'freak of nature' bi*** attempting to fit in to human society."

Almost everyone here wanted to jump her and wreak that petty smile on her face. But all I said was, "If being a Freak of nature keeps me from being a prissy bi*** wolf in sheep's clothing? Then I'm alright with that, especially when I'm not one who looks like they just walked out of a 'Barbie' convention." I stated. viewing her attire.

"And FYI, your no 'sweet heart'. Your just a 'Mommy' and 'Daddy's' girl, who only gets what she want's on a whim. Without knowing if there's any real heartfelt value of what you get." I finished with a straight face. Kenzie was shaking in fury, you could almost see steam coming off her red face.

"We'll see who gets the last 'laugh Erica! Just you wait! Your glorious proud and moments will be numbered, and everything that you've gained will be lost!" She roared.

I still wasn't fazed, "As long as I don't act like a spoiled and annoying, five year old brat throwing tantrum. That wont be happening any time soon." I retorted back. She 'huffed' as she turned around with her nose up to the sky. "Come on girls!" she ordered, storming off to the school entrance.

Misty took this chance to bring in another throw back. "Huh look at that Erica. Not every day you see a 'bi*** with three rear ends." she proclaimed.

Loud enough for everyone to hear, even the trio. That made Kenzie fuming with anger, but she couldn't come up with anything to say back as everyone burst into hysterics. Kenzie and her chums looked like they wanted to literally jump at Misty and me for that.

Till one of the school counselors walked in, "It's school day, not field day. If you have enough energy to throw 'jabs' at one another, then save it for gym class if you have it." with that said he went back inside with Kenzie and her crew following.

"Well said, Misty." I praised. She folded her arms, showing that she was pretty proud of herself as well. Then one of my fellow Archery club members came up to me.

"Hey Erica! We heard it was your birthday today. So, as our and the other two clubs president. We decided to do this," He had me look above the school entrance. "Alright! Let it fly guys!" He shouted.

Suddenly a banner was released over the school doors, that said. ****'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERICA!'****. "That's one hell of a birthday present." Misty said, impressed. I nodded in agreement. "Well? What do you think Erica?" the guy asked. Everyone looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I love it. Thanks so much you guys, it was really thoughtful of you." I thanked. Everyone cheered, and the warning bell to class went off. And we all went inside to get to our class's. "Look at that. Your birthday just started and already it's going smoothly." Misty stated. I just shrugged with a smile. "If this keeps up, I have no doubt it will stay that way." I replied.

As we headed to our first class, I was already showered with compliments and 'birthday' regards. 'Yep this is going to be a good day'. I thought. To bad at that moment, I jinxed it.

******_**Stay tuned Folks...**_**


	5. Chapter 3

_Previously-_ _As we headed to our first class, I was already showered with compliments and 'birthday' regards. 'Yep this is going to be a good day'. I thought. To bad at that moment, I jinxed it._

_Erica's point of view:_

Through half of the day, everything was just great. Class's went off without a hitch, class mates gave me 'best of whish's, and some of the popular boys in school tried to flirt with me. But as usual I payed them no mind. Most of the popular boys in my town are all the same. They only fancy me by my looks and think I'm the only girl _'good enough'_ for them. And by _'good enough'_ I mean doing _'it'_ in their bedrooms.

Yeah, sorry fellas. But you don't get to decide who I get to be with nor whos good enough for me. Those kind of decisions will be done by me and me alone. Besides, I want the kind relationship my parents had when they met. But that's a story for another time~. Anyway, as I've said everything went 'swimmingly. I did get some presents from some students and teachers.

I got red wine lilies from my singing instructor, A cool switch knife from my science partner, A new wrist guard from the vice president in my 'Archery club, and an awesome dragon wrap bracelet from a girl who sees me as her muse for her fashion club.

Finally, came lunch and if I'm being honest, I think my school cafeteria has the best foods ever. Especially when it comes to Friday's deserts, cause it was always the classic 'Apple pie.

I sat at my usual table, waiting for Misty and some of my other friends. "Hey ho, birthday girl!" someone called out from behind me. It was Seth and his brother Michaël, the school's best 'engineering majors. Seth was more towards 'creative gadgets engineering, Michael was in with 'sports. And in my opinion, toys he makes are awesome.

"Hey guys, class go well?" I asked as they sat down. It was Seth who answered, "If by 'well, you mean getting the best score on a sudden pop quiz again? Then yes it was, in fact swell." he said dramatically. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Anyway," said Michael jumped in, handing me a big box. "Happy birthday Erica." he smiled. Michael always had me test out his new 'toys'. Last month, he had made a hikers back-pack that open the first sipper, out pops an awesome hang glider. Which, in my case, glided like a dream on the very first try.

And he always lets me keep the prototypes. So I was very excited on what he gave hand me in the box. When I opened it, my eyes lit up in pure awe and joy. It was a beautiful crafted recurve bow and a quiver with, what looked liked fifty arrows in it. "That is this years modal of a recurve bow and~" He leaned over the table and whispered to me. "Perfect arrow copies of 'Hawks eyes in the movies." that, made me squeal on the inside. "Although I would highly recommend you only using them in 'dire situations when need." Seth quickly implied.

"Well obviously. However I am wondering how you guys managed to afford to even make this?" I noticed the two nervously sweat and rub the back of their necks. "You know what, never mind." I quickly said.

Suddenly I got an embrace from behind, "Bonjour my beautiful muse~." said a voice I was all to familiar with. I turned to see my fashionista friend, Abagail. (which by the way in the president of the fashion club and the one who gave me the bracelet.)

I smiled at her. "Hey Abby." I then noticed a person walking up to us behind her. "Hey Kyle!" I happily waved. I happily waved. Abby immediately turned around to face him, I could have sworn I saw hearts in her eyes.

"Kyle darling!" she squealed and ran up to him. The two laughed as they both hugged their lips together. If you guys haven't already guessed? Yes, those two are an item.

"Hey Abby, hey everybody. How are you guys doing?" Kyle asked, walking up and sitting down at our table. Kyle here is the captain of the wrestling team and my combat partner. I met Abby through him, the minute he introduced us Abby immediately asked me to be her muse/model. Same is said when she met Misty.

"It's a party already." Speak of the devil, _'no pun intended'_. Misty came in and sat right next to me. "My goodness Misty! You get even more 'absolument belle every time I gaze at you. Can you S'il vous plait tell me the slyest who does our line." Abby begged.

Misty laughed as she wiggled her finger. "Sorry my dear Abigail. My fellow fashion friend has to be a secret, until the moment is right for you two to meet."

"I will count the hours." Abby proclaimed. We all laughed, I looked at the corner of my eye to see Kenzie and her posy glaring at us. "Don't look now but the 'queen of mean is doing her usual stare glare." I brought up. Everyone did a swift glance and looked back.

"She's just being jealous. One can only dream to hang with a group as cool as us." Seth dramatically boosted. I rolled my eyes at him again, so did everyone else. I checked my watch and the clock in the room to make sure that everything will go according to plan.

"Almost time~ you nervous?" Misty asked. I gave her a look, "When have I ever been nervous?" I questioned her. "Fair point." she said, handing me an acoustic guitar.

I waited for a few more minutes till it was exactly twelve o'clock. Everyone in the cafeteria was in for their lunch time and I wanted the place as full as I could get it. Once everyone was in and unaware of what's to happen, it was time. "Alright, you guys ready?" I asked they all nodded. Misty got the sound box out, "Let the birthday raid begin." she hummed. I chuckled a bit as I stood up and got on the table and began to sing .

****  
_(Everyone at my table banged on the table and stopped their feet to give me a beat. Then sang with me at the last few words)_

~Singing Radiohead~ At the top of our lungs.  
With the boom-box blaring, as we're falling in love.  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk.  
Singing ****Here's-to-never-growing-up!  
****  
_(I started playing the guitar and singed)_

Call-up-all-our-friends, Go-hard-this-weekend.  
For-no-damn-reason, I~don't~think~we'll~ever~change.  
Meet-you-at-the-spot, half-past-ten O'clock  
We-don't-ever-stop, And~we're~never~gonna~change.

Say~, won't you say forever stay~  
If you stay~ forever hey~,  
We can stay forever young~.

_(Soon, the whole cafeteria did the same at their tables 'cept for Kenzie and her crew', and some people played their instruments they had with them.)_

~Singing Radiohead!~ At the top of our lungs.  
With the boom-box blaring, as we're falling in love.  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk.  
Singing, ****Here's to never growing up!****

********We'll be running down the street, yelling _"Kiss my a**!"_  
I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that.  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups.  
Singing, ****Here's to never growing up!****

~Oh whoa~, Oh whoa~, ****Here's to never growing up!****  
~Oh whoa~, Oh whoa~, ****Here's to never growing up!****

We-live-like-rock-stars, Dance-on-every-bar.  
This-is-who-we-are, I~don't~think~we'll~ever~change. ****"Hell No!" ****_(Screamed the crowd. Seth joined me on the table)_  
They-say-just-grow-up, But-they-don't-know-us.  
We-don't-give-a-f***, And~we're~never~gonna~change!

Say~, won't you say forever stay~.  
If you stay~ forever hey~.  
We can stay forever young~.

_(Suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria was singing with me. And the music was all that echoed with in the walls.)_

****~Singing Radiohead!~ At the top of our lungs!  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love!  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk!  
Singing, Here's to never growing up!****

****We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that!  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups!  
Singing, Here's to never growing up!****

~Oh whoa~, oh whoa~, ****Here's to never growing up!****  
~Oh whoa~, oh whoa~, ****Here's to never growing up!****

_(Then the music got low and I was only singing)_

Say~, won't you say forever stay~.  
If you stay~ forever hey~.  
We can stay forever young~.

****~Singing Radiohead!~ at the top of our lungs!  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love!  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk!  
Singing, Here's to never growing up!****

****We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that!  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, Here's to never growing up!****

****~Oh whoa~, ~oh whoa~, Here's to never growing up!  
~Oh whoa~, ~oh whoa~, Here's to never growing up!  
~Oh whoa~, ~oh whoa~, Here's to never growing up!****

_(with that , it was over)_

Everyone was cheering, clapping, whistling, the works at my friends and I. "Ha, Ha, Ha! That! Was awesome." Seth laughed, sitting back down. "Oi, we should plan something like this again soon." Abby suggested. "Agreed." Both Kyle and Michael said. That made me laugh, along with misty.

Then I heard the sound of heels coming our way. I calmly turned to see Kenzie and her posy in front of me, with a arrogant scowl on her face. "Must you ruin mine and everyone else's lunch! It was fine till you started to make a ruckus!" she scolded at me. I however, was still not fazed by her attitude.

"Uh, excuse you bi***. What you think is noise, I call _real _inspiring music. As I recall, everyone here was singing along and having fun. Unlike you 'Miss I have thorn up my a**." I simply retorted back.

All my friends, including the students around us who heard me went. 'Ooooooooo!' 'Total burn!' 'Kenzie just got owned!' and laughed. Emi and Elli were even snickering, but stopped when Kenzie glared and growled at them.

"Face it Kenzie." she swiftly faced me seething at me. "Your never gonna enjoy life if you keep up with this act. Cause sooner or later everything you've attempted to do to me to make my life miserable, will come right back and blow up in you face." I told her, folding my arms without a care.

If life were a cartoon, Kenzie's head would be steaming with rage by now if she weren't already. "That's it!" she raised her overly manicured hand at me and brought it down to claw my face off. I simply dogged it as it came close, she always miss.

Before she could do it again. "Kenzie Hills!" roared a voice. She stopped her hand, just inches from my face. Her face froze in fear. Everyone turned to see Principle Nettle staring down at the teen. With a face ever so stern and scary, well according to the students here.

"M-Miss-Miss Nettle." Kenzie stuttered. "My office, now." the woman told her, weighing down those three words. Kenzie walked over and followed her with her head down. "He, twenty bucks says that she'll have detention for two weeks." Michael bet. I smiled and hummed, "Hmm, I say a month or two."

Misty looked at me, "Why that long?" she asked, laughing a little. "It's obvious that Principle Nettle heard the whole dispute, and figured out that the misfortunes I've faced and dealt with that she's witness where all her to."

My gang looked at me both surprised and shocked. "It's almost scary how you always know what to do and what will happen." Kyle implied. I just shrugged him off. Misty stifled a chuckle, knowing full well of my abilities. I payed her no mind and enjoyed the rest of my lunch.

****-****

After school ended, I hurried to make time with my clubs. You see, not only will I be seeing my dad. But also be spending the next two months with him. I'll still be doing school, just on my computer till I get back. As my 'Archery club was coming to an end, my excitement started to rise even more.

As it was my turn to hit the next target, I suddenly felt a strange sensation. It felt like, something dark just entered the atmosphere. "Yo Erica, you alright?" One of my members asked me. I was brought back to reality, "Yeah! Totally."

I assured them, and turned my focus back to the target. I had three targets lined up in a row in front of me, but I stared at the middle one. When I released my arrow, I shot another one. The second arrow split the first on in half, and the two hit the bulls-eye as the other arrow hit the middle. Dead in its center.

Everyone was in an up-roar of amazement. "So Cool!" "I don't think anyone can do that!" "Whos the best Archer? Erica is! That's who!" "That was amazing!" The admiration went on.

Soon, my watch went off. Telling me it was time to head back home and meet up with mom. "Yelp, time for me to go guys. Keep practicing those distance shots, alright?" They all nodded and gave me the thumbs up.

I gathered all my stuff and head up to the campus stables. Soon I saw Misty already with Onyx. "Ready for your real birthday?" she asked me, getting on Onyx. "I've told you before. Born ready." With that we were out the doors and on the road home. However what I didn't know was that feeling I felt was going to change everything.

******_**Stay Tuned Folks...**_**


	6. Chapter 4

_Previously- _

_I gathered all my stuff and head up to the campus stables. Soon I saw Misty already with Onyx. "Ready for your real birthday?" she asked me, getting on Onyx. "I've told you before. Born ready." With that we were out the doors and on the road home. However what I didn't know was that feeling I felt was going to change everything._

Me and Misty were half way threw the forest to get home when that feeling I felt earlier kept nagging me in my thoughts. _'It's like a warning or something.'_ I guessed. "Hey Erica, you okay?" Misty asked me from my side. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." "Usually when your thinking like that. That means somethings up. So what gives?"

"It's just, back at the archery range. I had a sudden feeling. Like, something just entered this area." I told her. Misty hummed at that. "Well, don't let your guard down. Your intuitions never led you a stray." she said. I nodded, taking in her advice, "Sooo~ how much goods did you get this time?~" Misty hummed in amusement. I playfully rolled my eyes at her, then listed all the gift I got from the gang, some of the students and faculty.

"Damn gurl you gotta be the most popular woman in town." she stated impressed. I shook my head. "You forget Misty, that though most of the folks in town seem to accept me. A real good portion of it despises me as well. Almost as much as Kenzie hates me." I corrected her. I wasn't wrong, I have my share of 'anti-fans to. Almost all through my life religious people and plan haters have judged me based on my behavior and my eyes.

All the time they've said, 'No normal child is born with blood red eyes and is not frightened by the most frightful of scenes!" But I didn't give them the satisfaction of reacting to their hatful words. Which got them to hate me even more, I'm realived that others didn't think the same way and wanted to be my friends. Or else at some point, I'd eventuly give in to the haters words.

Soon enough, we came by a neighboring ranch that was a few miles from mine. I love the family that lives here, the Smithens. They've been good friends with my mothers family since both families settled in their lands. On their ranch, they have a garden with a variety of plants. All the vegetables and herbs you need in any of your recipes. Along with a good flock of sheep, Mrs. Smithens makes fine quilts and winter wear out of their wool.

On my ranch, we breed the best 'riding horses in this side of Organ. Along with the best apples in our orchard and wheat for the flour. We give lessons for those who are willing to learn 'horse back riding.

Though I mainly teach it. "Erica!" a young voice called out. Misty quickly hid in my shadow as someone came out running from the 'Smithens main gate. It was none other then their young nephew Shawn. The boy lived with his aunt and uncle for as long as he could remember, ever since his parents died from a 'failed robbery attempt when he was a few mouths old. He was practically a little brother to me as much as I was a big sister to him. Shawn tries to spend most of his free time with me since we're so close.

I got off of Onyx and held my arms out as he jumped in and embraced me with all his might. "Happy Birthday Erica!" he cheered happily. Nuzzling his head into my neck. I laughed, "Thanks 'black sheep." I said. 'black sheep was a nick name I gave him awhile back. As he grew, his hair got curlier and softer that the name just stuck.

Shawn wore his usual ranch attire. Black shirt with navy blue over-all's, a red and black flannel, thick brown boots. He had black curly hair, a freckled face and a missing front tooth. In my eyes was as cute as a new born baby. What makes him cuter is how he tries to be all tuff for me when people make fun of me. But don't let his cutesy face fool you. He can be as fierce when he puts his mind to it.

"I have something for you!" he told me happily. "Oh~ what is it?" I asked as I put him down. Shawn reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I took it and opened it, I felt my eyes widened. Inside was a beautifully carved obsidian crystal arrow head. Wrapped in red wire attached to a black leather necklace.

"I found it by the creek this morning. It was already cut and everything, I just added the wire and necklace." Shawn explained. "It's beautiful Shawn, I love it." I held it up to the sun, and it shined nicely in the light. "Careful, it's still pretty sharp. With that said, I figure you'll put that into good use." he smirked. I smirked back while lifting a brow, "Oh, and why is that?" I asked.

He started to explain, "Well, you know how people have 'survival bracelets? Call this a 'survival necklace, but with a different purpose and meaning. With this, you don't have to worry about looking for a knife when you need one to cut something. Or when one of your arrows are broken since it's still pretty sharp and all. And you don't need to worry about it breaking, I accidentally dropped it on my way back from finding it. But when it met the ground, it didn't shatter nor was there any cracks or scratch's."

"In other words, its a functional indestructible accessory." I simply exclaimed. Shawn nodded with a laugh. I ruffled his hair as I smiled. "Thanks kido." I said, giving him a hug in the prosses. He hugged back. "For you sis, anything." he replied back. After my moment with Shawn I got back on Onyx and went back on the trail to home.

"I swear, that kid gets more adorable every time!" Misty squealed. I couldn't help but agree with her. "Yep, so. Anything I need to know about Hell before we head over there?" I asked.

My shadowy friend thought about it for a sec, then turned to me saying. "Well once every year there's these exterminations to prevent overpopulation down there." _'Okay, wasn't excepting that.'_ I thought.

"I guess that means I need to be on my guard even more when that happens." Misty nodded to me with that. We were coming close to home, "I can't wait to show mom all the things I got." I exclaimed happily.

Misty however, lost her up-lifted attitude on what she saw in front of her. "You might want to wait on that Erica." she told me, sounding distort. I wondered what she meant by that, till I saw what she was looking at.

Within a twenty-foot radiuses, everything but the house looked like a battle field. There were craters in some places, stuff was cut down to splinters, the horses were gone, and our garden was demolished. "W-what happened?" I stuttered for the first time.

"I don't know, thankfully due to the barrier around it the house is fine. But I'm sensing a lot of black energy here." she said. I got off of Onyx and the three of us slowly made our way to the house. Misty was observing the carnage in the area.

"All of this looks like... No, can't be. Those things haven't existed in two centuries." she condoned. I looked at her oddly, "What hasn't existed?" I questioned her.

Suddenly we heard a rustle in the shrubbery in the distance. Misty and I were on our guard as Onyx was starting to freak. Then, in seconds an ash like corpse charges right at us! Roaring and slashing its claws.

"What the F!" "Shadow Worgs!?" Misty screamed as she slashed threw the thing with one swing of her arm. I heard a screech from behind and saw another one making it's way to me. I quickly took out my bow and arrows and shot the thing right threw it's head. Did the same thing to the others that were coming.

"Erica! Get on Onyx and head to the house!" Misty yelled, cutting her way at the freaks. I looked at her and asked, "But what about-" "Don't worry about me, just go!" she cut me off. I got on Onyx and we went straight to the house at max speed.

Some of those things started to make chase at us. Once we were near the porch, the beasts couldn't come within seven feet to us. I looked and it seemed as if they were hitting an invisible wall, that went red upon impact.

Observing closely it looked like the entire house was under a giant dome. And on the ground it looked like there was a giant pentagram, and the house was in the center of it. "Erica!" I looked and there was my mom standing at the door way. "Get inside quick! Onyx! Go around back!" she ordered. Nether of us thought twice as we did what she said.

As I came in, mom swiftly shut and locked the door. "Mom, what is going on?! What are those things!?" I asked all freaked. "They're called 'Shadow Worgs. Unlike Misty, they're shadows of the deceased. Meaning they're shadows of ones corpse. When created, they're obedient to their creator and only to their creator. And though they are not indestructible, they are deadly lethal and stronger then they look." Mom explained.

We both watched as Misty was dealing with the Worgs, some tried to claw her but just ended up going threw her. "But what I don't understand is why they're here. Shadow Worgs have been banned to used or at the very lest create for over three centuries." Mom added.

"Why that long?" I asked. "At one point that once they're ordered to attack or kill etc, they wont stop till they for fill that order. They wont listen till the task is done." she explained.

As Misty kept fighting, the Worgs kept coming. "Why are they here?" "They're here for you Erica. Someone has ordered them to capture you. And...possibly me as well." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Why and Who?!" Mom's face was shook in distain. "The only explanation I can think of is an enemy of your father's managed to create this things and some how got them to come here." I nodded, "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why." I reminded her.

Mom looked down solemnly with sad eyes. "Well for you it's obvious. With you being of age now, your demon powers are bound to reach their full potential in time. And whoever is behind this wants to have you for that power till it is time. As for me, I can only assume that they want me to be used against your father as leveraged." she finished.

I clenched my fists. "Like Hell that's happening!" I sneered. Mom nodded, "Exactly." she grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the house. At the back porch, we saw Onyx there. Along with some luggage... my luggage. "Mom, what's all-"

"In order to ensure your safety sweetie. You have to take the indirect route to Hell alone." Mom cut me off, strapping the bags to Onyx's sides. "I've already packed essential clothing, tools, and other needed things for you." she then came up to me with a 'one-strap bag to me.

"This is for the road just in case. And we don't have time to put away your stuff from school, your just gonna have to bring them with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me going to Hell alone without my mother, with a psychotic staking wack-job chasing after us.

"No... No way! I'm not splitting up from you! I'm not leaving you! We were suppose to go and find dad together!" I yelled, tears were welding up in my eyes.

Mom sighed and looked at me sadly, reaching out and stroking my cheek. "I know sweetie, I know. But because of this we can't. If we did, it'll be easier for whosever after us to track us. And the last thing You father and I want is for you to be in a life where you're used as a tool to dominate others. But don't think for a second that we wont see each other again. This, this is just a set-back." She tried to assure me.

Deep down I knew she was right, but I still didn't like it. But stayed strong and nodded to her. "That's my little 'Artemis." She pulled me into a hug. I haven't heard her call me by that, ever since I was a kid. We pulled away as she kissed my forehead. "Now go, Onyx knows a path that led to a way to Hell. That's when you use your key. Understand?" I nodded again.

"Good." Before anything else, she took the key and used it on the back door. The jewel in the key glowed a bit then dimed back down. Mom opened the door, but it didn't led to the inside of 'our hour but to an entirely different one. "Now I'll be hiding out in the family Villa your father in Hell. When the time is right, your father will get me and then come for you once everything is settled." she explained, giving me back the key.

"In other words, your taking the direct route while I hide in the unknown." I summed up. She laughed a bit as she shook her head 'yes. We hugged one last time, then she walked over to the door.

Before she closed it, she looked back at me and said. "I love you sweetie." she smiled sadly. I did the same, "I love you to mom." and with that, she closed the door behind her. I ran up to it and opened it, but all I saw was the interior of 'our house.

Tears started to fall, but sucked it up and heled my head up. I went over to Onyx and got on her back. "You know the way girl?" I asked. She made a noise as she shook her head. "Then let's go." I told her. Onyx got on her hind legs while screeching, then ran off from the ranch towards the mountain of Mt Hood. As we were off I looked back with a heavy heart. _'Worst Birthday... Ever'_ I thought, as we made our way to the mountain.

**_Stay Tuned Folks..._**


	7. Chapter 5

_Previously-_

_Tears started to fall, but sucked it up and heled my head up. I went over to Onyx and got on her back. "You know the way girl?" I asked. She made a noise as she shook her head. "Then let's go." I told her. Onyx got on her hind legs_ _while screeching, then ran off from the ranch towards the mountain of Mt Hood. As we were off I looked back with a heavy heart. 'Worst Birthday... Ever' I thought, as we made our way to the mountain._

At practically max speed, Onyx zoomed threw the forest with me trying to keep a calm composure after what happened moments ago. My was out of it when I noticed the forest route was one I, for the first time, don't recognized.

_'Way more forest then I thought'_. Then, I felt a presents behind us. I looked and, "You've got to be kidding me." I growled in frustration. Chasing us were four or five of those shadow wargs.

"They're persistent, I'll give them that." At times like this, it pays to carry a bow and a few arrows. I was grateful that Onyx kept a steady pace as I turned around to get a better look at these creeps. I readied two arrows and immediately shot down the first two that were on our tails. Turning them to smoke. Then I got the others to our side.

When I turned back around to the front, with out looking I shot another arrow at a warg that tried to pounce us. "Good at attacking, sure. At stealth? Hell no." I said to myself, since I can hear those things obnoxious grunts and heaving breaths twelve to a mile feet away.

Soon we came to a clear trail on... Mt. Hood? "Yeesh, I knew 'Hell-horses were fast. But not so fast that we'd be on a mountain in seconds." I replied out loud.

Onyx made a noise saying that she's proud of her speed. I chuckled a bit to her antics, "Okay don't let it get to your head girl." I jokingly told her. Later she trotted to a cliff side that viewed the entire valley nicely.

"Wow." I breathed. Onyx trotted away from the cliff, to a cave that was off to the side. "This will lead us to Hell? Are you sure?" I asked Onyx, she shook her head indicating 'yes. "Alright, you what your doing. Let's go." With that, we entered the cave.

At first, the cave started out as well a cave. All ridged, rocky, wet and dark. But as soon as we got deeper, it started to look more of a man made tunnel. Onyx's hooves echoed threw it, suddenly torches were lit along the odd carved walls. "I feel like there's an 'Indiana Jones theme going on." I muttered. Onyx stopped, and there in front of us was a giant gate that blocked the whole tunnel. The gate was littered with carvings and pictures.

I got off of Onyx and went up to it. "I'd be lying girl if I didn't saw this thing wasn't intimidating." I said to her, she huffed in agreement. I pulled on one of it's doors, and the other side showed a thick rock wall. "I bet a lot of people were disappointed to find nothing behind this thing." I snarked, closing the door and pulling out my key.

"That's why you make sure you have the tool that helps you with that." I slipped the key into the 'key hole. Once I did, the gem on it started to glow. As did the markings on the gate, when the light show finally dimed to a halt I opened the door again and saw the tunnel going further down.

I took my key and put it back around my neck. Then went straight back to Onyx and climbed on her back. We walked threw and as we passed, the gate door shut itself. I heard a click sound after, and the gate went dark that I could barely see it. "As if it wasn't intimidating enough." I grumbled under my breath. After saying that, we both continued down the dark hole. What seemed like forever, I started to see light up a head.

We came to the edge of the cave and saw a highly dense forest. At first I thought the whole gate was a joke and I ended up on the other side of Mt. Hood. That is until I looked up to the sky. "Whoa." I breathed, This wasn't the nice blue calm sky I grew up seeing at home. No, this sky was 'blood red with a giant pentagram star in it.

"Welcome to Hell Erica." I lowly said to myself in shock. I gave Onyx the sign to 'keep going, and she did. But what I didn't know, is that as soon as Onyx and I stepped onto the forsaken soil. We some how unleashed an aura the alerted a few people of my arrival.

**...**

_Third person point of view-_

Somewhere in the city, in a mighty castle. A man wore a white suit with high black boots and top hat that had an apple and snake on it. With short blond hair a pale 'doll-like complexion, and razor sharp teeth. Looked over his damned empire in disgust, for this years 'cleanse was taking it's cores. _'Another year, another cleansing of my people. Or should I say, the 'killing of my people.'_ he growled in his thoughts. He tapped on is 'apple cane as he watched the ordeal take affect.

_'Honestly, it's like those holly bastards are in charge of Hell when I'm the real ruler here!'_ He continued to angerly rant in his mind. "If you keep standing there looking like that. You'll end up staying like that for eternity. And I'll end up having a statue for a husband instead." said a woman from behind him. The man turned to her as she came up to him. The woman wore a black elegant dress had extremely long flowing platinum blond hair, pale complexion and feline-like eyes. She also hade curved horns on her head.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry Lilith my dear. It's just that, to me it seems those exterminators are trying to 'cleanse all of Hell with out hesitation. I can practically see their obnoxious holly smiles from here." he grumbled at the end. Lilith looked at her husband solemnly. "Now Lucifer, you know that wont happen. The heavenly council agreed to only cleanse a portion of our population so that we're not so craped here and for new souls to come." she reasoned.

"I'm aware my dear." Lucifer sighed again. "Besides, you know as well as I that Vincent wouldn't allow such a thing to happen." Lilith pointed out. Lucifer smiled at the mention of his friend's name. He was quite glad that he has him to turn to when things are out of hand. "*sigh* I wish I could help our little devil with her, silly naive project." he replied sadly. "Me to my love. But she wanted to do this herself. To prove that she isn't a little girl anymore and most of all to make you proud of her." his wife said back weighing down her last few words.

Suddenly, they both felt a presents enter in Hell. Both looked out beyond the borders of the city. "Did you feel that?" Lucifer asked. "Yes." Lilith smiled. "That means someone has passed threw the border gate. And there are only two beings who know about it besides us." she started to get excited. "I wonder if Vincent will let me throw an event for her? You only come of age once, aren't I right darling?" She asked her husband.

However Lucifer wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm as his wife. "Lilith my dear, I only felt her enter Hell. Not her mother." He specified. Lilith dropped her smile to a frown, "What?" "I only sensed her, she the only other being with an aura similar to Vincent's. I would know if her mother is with her since she's fully 'human." Lucifer exclaimed.

"Why would she come here alone? Further more during the 'cleanse?" Lilith questioned. Lucifer just stared out in the direction of where Erica is. "All I can say my love, is that something must have happened in the mortal world of her home. Something that might have caused the sudden turn of events." he answered.

Else where in the city, a tall red clad suited demon with 'deer like ears and antlers with a twenties style mic cane. Was hiding in the shadows watching the 'cleanse take fold in the 'south-west side of his territory. An ever present smile grew wider on his face as he watched the poor helpless sinners get slaughtered by the executioners.

Seeing the whole thing play out was just amusing to him, though in his mind he could have done it an better. This was practically giving him some ideas for his next 'hunt. As he was watching, he felt a presents of a new 'soon to be powerful demon. The feeling was like a pleasant chill down his spine. He turned away from the scene towards the direction of the forsaken forest that he's all familiar with.

_'My~ My~ My!~ What a splendid turn of events this day is having!'_ he thought amusingly. If any possible, his smile got bigger. For he knew that feeling, as it was similar to a close friend of his. He started to make his way to the forest, with waves of excitement and twisted charismatic joy filled him. For eighteen long years he's waited for this day, as did his friend.

But him mostly since he was promised to be the one to teach this new demon how to harness and control the raw power they possess within them. 'Why your here alone my dear I'll ask to another time. For now I wonder how strong you are? Since your going to need that strength if you want to live here.~' he sang in his thoughts. While happily making his way threw the city (and staying hidden from the 'cleansers) to the forest, to meet this long waited demon.

**...**

_Erica's point of view-_

After having a good view of the city, Onyx walked on back to the forest. I was mapping out the area in my mind so that I'd remember it in the near future just in case should we ever need it again. We kept walking for a bit till Onyx came to a clearing. Off a few ways was a nicely built single stable for Onyx to live in. (pretend the star is a pentagram star instead and the stable does not have a fence around it) On the door there was a not on it. It said'...

_'Hey gurl,_

_Your mom already filled me in on what had went down so I hope you get this by the time you reached the stable. Where this stable is, your pretty safe from extermination that going on right now and the wild critters_ _that roam outside of the borders. So right now your within the borders of Pentagram City the capital of Hell and the main 'circle of the nine. Once I've settled things up here, I'll meet up with you there and help find a place for you to stay. For now stay with Onyx at the stable. Don't do anything stupid, not that you ever do._

_Love, your girl Misty.'_

As I ended the note, I looked over to Onyx who was already eating some barley just beneath the window of the stable. "Looks like you and I are gonna have to keep each other company girl." I told her. She just made a noise as she ate, I on the other hand decided to look through the pack mom gave me.

Like any other traveling pack it had the essentials; food, water, extra clothing, a compass, first-aid kit, a whistle, my lucky swiss-army knife, extra screw-in arrow heads for my arrows, string for my bow, and a...phone? I pulled out the phone and checked it out, it was a 'blood red I-phone with a detailed pentagram on the back. I also found a note on it, it was from mom. It said...

_'This is a specials phone your father and I had made for you. It allows you to not only have contact with your friends at home, but also the friends you make in Hell when you get there. Mine and your fathers number are already in it. However do not call us unless its an emergency, especially your fathers number. Also if this phone should ever be damaged, don't worry about it the magic in it allows it to repair itself. Good thing to if a number in it were to be deleted._ _You'll find out why some time in the future. Another thing, should either of us call you it's be for reasons only. I hope your doing fine Sweetie, and are safe. Your father and I love you Erica, _

_Mom' _

I smiled while wiping a tear from my eye. But the touchy moment was short lived when something flew passed my face and caught the note from my hand. I looked to find a black spear pinning my moms note into the ground. Onyx shrieked at the sight of it. Then I looked to the side and say five figures coming out of the shadows. They were tall, gray. lean and skinny. What I really noticed from them were the horns and wings on their persons.

I tossed my pack toe the side near the stable as I stood up and took a fighting stance. "You got a problem with me? Or do you guys just like swinging your weapons at others for the sake of it?" I seethed a questioned at them.

I couldn't read them at all sine their faces just had a messed up toothy smile and x for an eye and the other was just white. They readied their spears and started to circle me. "Alright then." I pulled out my bow and readied an arrow or two. "Fair warning boys...I don't go down with out a fight." I hissed.

_**Stay Tuned Folks... **_


	8. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_I tossed my pack to the side near the stable as I stood up and took a fighting stance. "You got a problem with me? Or do you guys just like swinging your weapons at others for the sake of it?" I seethed a questioned at them. I couldn't read them at all since their faces just had a messed up toothy smile and x for an eye and the other was just white. They readied their spears and started to circle me. "Alright then." I pulled out my bow and readied an arrow or two. "Fair warning boys...I don't go down with out a fight." I hissed._

I stood my ground as the creeps circled me. This is one of those times where I am so, darn, grateful that I have heightened senses. Two of them from behind me made the first move, they charged with out a second thought. I duck down into a position that made them trip into the three in front of me. 'And here I was expecting a challenge.' I mocked them in my thoughts.

However, one of them got up and threw their spear at me. I managed to evade it and grab it in mid air. I looked back to the one who threw it, his face frizzed to one with a blank frown in shock. As if he wasn't expecting me to grab it at all. I twirled the spear and threw it back at him, he evaded it but his wing didn't. Two more got up and launched themselves at me, I used my bow this time.

As I was dealing with them, one got up and readied to throw his spear at my back. But before he did, I kicked the two on the Side/Face, turned to my new opponent and an arrow at his hand with the weapon. It stunned him for a bit as he dropped it, the he came at me throwing his fist.

I caught his fist and hit him with it. As he recovered, I swung my legs and tripped him on his rump. The two I fought before, each grabbed my arms. "Oh Hell no, not happening." I flipped back wards and dragged them forward causing them to head-butt eachother and knocking them out.

The creep I tripped jumped on me and pined me to the ground. He smiled at me as if he was winning. While reaching for his spear, I quickly brought my knee up and hit him where the 'sun dose not shine' really hard. When I did, his face immediately turned into a frown and froze. He tilted to the side and got off of me and crippled in pain. "Old tactic but still effective." I mused, grateful that worked. But my triumph was cut short.

I got kicked right in the gut and flew off the side, the wind was knocked out of me when I landed. Some how I forgot there was still one left, he brought his foot down on my stomach to keep me still. With a flick of his wrist, he plunged his spear down to my left shoulder. I screamed in sheer pain, the cut was definitely deep. It was like he was trying to carve my shoulder out from it's socket. As the creep was expecting me to look at him in pure fear and pain, he got another thing coming.

I grabbed on to the spear, used all my strength to push him back and fall. When he turned to face me, I stood over him and gave him my hardest glare. He was taken back seeing and almost feeling all the rage and hatred my eyes were showing as I looked down on him. Before me or any of those creeps could do anything, Onyx jumped in front of me and stood high and mighty before the creeps. When she got down, she looked at them as if she were about to charge at them.

When all five of them stood back up, they readied themselves for another fight. However, the one with the injured wing brought his arm out to stop his companions. He pointed at Onyx for them to see something. They looked and frits their faces to frowns, then stepped back in hesitates.

_ 'Okay, I'll bit. What's going on?'_ I questioned. I looked over to Onyx to see what they were seeing. And to my surprise there was an emblem around Onyx's neck. She straightened up for all of us to see it better. On the medallion, was crest of high importance. It was a black shield cloaked in shadow with twin red swords' crossed behind it. In the shield was a pair of white wings with a blood red pentagram on them.

After seeing this, the creeps looked over to me. Even though they still had their frowns on, they looked at me as if I seemed familiar to them. Taken back once more, they suddenly went down on their knees and...bowed to me? "What in the name of." I was cut off.

"Forgive us miss." I suddenly heard voices. I looked around to find the ones who said that. To my alarm, is was the creeps. "Uh?" "We weren't aware of who you were before hand, and assumed you to be one of the sinning residents here." they continued. "Um?" I sweat-dropped. "We hope that you and Sir Nightshade will forgive us. We'll take our leave now" they finished.

"What-" I was cut off again as they jumped and took off into the sky. I stared at the sky for a moment or two "... What the Hell was that about?" I asked myself, being confused beyond a doubt. Then I hissed in pain, I forgot about 'my new friend. I held my shoulder and walked back to the stable. Onyx walked with me being my support. We both walked in to the stable and I had to admit, it was pretty nice on the inside to.

One side was the pin for Onyx to sleep, groomed, bath and we'll you get the idea. The other has a corner the hay bail is placed, a desk for myself, a cabinet where all the supplies are and hanging on the wall next to it was a set of reins. "I take it this is where you found that?" I asked Onyx, pointing at the emblem. She made a noise saying 'yes. I laughed a bit as I made my way to the cabinet and she to her pin. Opening the door I looked around inside, then found what I was looking for. A first-aid kit.

I took it out and walked over to the hay bail to start patching up my shoulder. As I was about to clean it, I suddenly start to hear small whispers and static from a radio. My head felt heavy and so did my eyes; I looked over to Onyx's pin and found her asleep. "What's...going...o-on." I uttered out. I fell back on the bail. As my body was shutting down for rest, I hear the door to the stable open up, then everything went black. Finally, I was out like a light.

_Third person point of view-_

The stable door opened, and the red clad man from before walked in. He looked around searching what he came here for. _'Now my dear~ where are you hiding.~'_ he hummed in thought. Around the corner, he saw a figure laying on the hay bail. _'There you are~.'_ He swayed himself over and found Erica out cold with a first-aid cleansing wipe in her hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cut on her left shoulder.

" _*tut tut tut*_, Just couldn't keep yourself out of trouble could you my dear?~" he mused. He took the cloth from her hand, infused it with a bit of his magic and fixed her shoulder. By the time he was done, Erica's shoulder looked as if nothing happened to it. Even the sleeve of her blouse was fixed. "Seems the first thing I need to teach you is how to heal yourself 'properly.~" he exclaimed, moving a lock of hair out of her face.

He looked over to the cloth he used to clean her wound. Just a small whiff of her blood and he can tell how strong her untapped potential is. The excitement in his black soul was filled to the brim. _'If only Vice would allow me to take you under my 'wing.~' _ he mused, imagining the possible great feats Erica could accomplish under his _'care_.

Seeing Erica in this state, he thought it best to get familiar with her at a more 'proper time, and place. Before he made his exit, he turned to get one last look at her. _'Almost a spiting image of him~'_ he hummed. Then a small red box wrapped in a black bow manifested in his hand. He placed it right next to Erica.

"Happy Birthday my dear~ And, Welcome to Hell~" he sang. At that moment, he was gone. All traces of him were to, as if he wasn't there. Soon both Erica and Onyx were waking up.

_Erica's point of view-_

As I was coming to, I felt no pain in my shoulder. Looking over I fond it all healed up?! "What the hell?! How did?" I was baffled beyond a doubt. I mean, I know I heal quicker then normal. But not this quick, one time I had a gash on my knee the size of a apple after attempting to do a new move for my mountain par-qur. And that took a few hours to heal, this...this took seconds!

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I quickly went on guard and slowly made my way to it. Just for precaution, I grabbed a near by wood dowel and readied myself. I grabbed the nob of the door, then swung it open to face the stranger. "It's me! It's me!" screamed Misty.

I let out a breath of relief, and lowered the dowel. "Geez gurl, you acted like I was a thug coming to mug you." she said. "*Sigh* You could say that." then something came to my mind. "Speaking of which." I came up to her and gave her my 'fist of love on her shadowy head.

For those who are wondering, shadow demon can't be harmed by physical attacks since they have no form. Unless they decide to be in their solid forms. The only ones who can touch them while they're still shadows are the ones that create them or those who have similar power as they own. You see, shadow demons are made from the darkness that resides in hell. Take that and give it a soul of its own and a shadow demon is born. And since my dad made Misty, only he and I can land some hits on her.

"Fricken Ow!" "That's for not giving me the heads up about creeps running around in the damn woods!" I yelled at her. She looked up at me questionably as she rubbed her head to ease her pain.

"What are you taking about? No even knows about this place. Sure it may be still within the borders of the city, but no one gives a damn to even set foot in here." she explained. I still glared at her. "Yeah well, tell that to the creeps who jumped me. They were about to skewer me till Onyx jumped in and showed them her bling." I retorted back.

Misty was now even more confused. "Help me out here you've lost me." she asked. I sighed and told her everything that happened before she got here. A face of pure shock and fear came to her as I finished my story. "Erica, tell me. Did these guys have a halo and a pair of wings?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I thought back to when I had a good look at them before they flew off. And recalled they did have a halo above their heads. "Yeah, yeah they did. Why is that-" I was cut off when she grabbed my shoulder and went up in my face. "You mean to tell me you took one the exterminators head on without considering the consequences?!" she shrieked.

Now I was the one in shock. "Those are the exterminators? But, why do they-" "Look like angels? Because that's what they are. The 'big guy in paradise was so concerned about the over population down here. He sent arc angels to deal with the yearly 'cleansing. Reason why they look like as you put it, 'creeps. Well lets just say that when you're down here, you tend to get a whole new look that fits here." she said.

After our little discussion. We both went in the stable to unwind a bit. When we did, Misty found something on the hay-bail. "What's this?" she asked. I looked over to what she was talking about and saw the little red box wrapped in a black ribbon. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a nice pair of earrings. They were black and shaped like deer antlers with tiny amber jewels drops at some of the ends.

I whistled on how nice they looked. "Some one has fancy taste." I said. Misty nodded in agreement. "Hey there's a note in it to." she pointed out. I looked and she was right. I took it out, unfolded it and read.

_My dear Erica~ _

_Hope you'll enjoy my little gift to you. Consider it both a birthday and_ _welcome gift. Wear them well, also they'll benefit you more ways then one~. I look forward to see you_ _soon my dear~. _

_P.S Do be more carful in your fights. I wont always be there for you by chance. Until then..._

_Stay tuned~ Al_

I looked at the note oddly, the way it was written sounds like I've met this 'Al guy when I clearly haven't. "Ooooookay, now I apparently have a stalker named Al. Hey Misty, do you by any chance know who-" I didn't finish when I looked over to her. She was at a corner of the stable near Onyx fuming about something.

"That no good 'talk show...*growls* of all people to see you first, it had to be him!" she hissed angerly. I gave her a brow as I sweat-dropped. "Mind telling me who _he_ is?" I asked hardly. She sighed and said, "You'll find out real soon. If anything he'll come back to meet you personally. *Sighs* All I can tell you is that he'll an old pal of your 'old man. And a real pain in the neck!" she lowly growled that last remark.

I gave her an odd look again, but didn't press on. "Alright then... so are we gonna be staying here or do you already have ideas for 'living quarters?" I asked. Pointing out that I we both need a place to sleep and live in things have been settled. And I don't think Onyx wants us in her hay.

Misty looked at me and smiled. "I'm waaaayyy ahead of you on that. I know some one who will no doubt help us lay low till we get the 'okay." she stated. I got up and started getting things together. "Alright, so who is this 'acquaintance of yours?" I asked. "Oh, her name is Charlie, she an old friend of mine before your dad sent me to you. She's starting up her own hotel that not rally that far from here."

I gave her another look. "Uh Misty, if its a hotel; how do you plan on paying for the both of us to stay there? Cause last I checked, we weren't given any kind of money that's used down here." I remined her. Misty smirked as she shook a shadowy finger at me.

"Ah but here the thing gurl. with how close your dad is with her family. We'll be staying there for free. That is your dad has already made renovations there." she quickly thought at the end. "And what's so special about her and her family that she'll do such a generous act?" I questioned in slight smugness.

"Well~ your dad is 'captain of their royal guard down here and-" I cut her off in realization, "Wait, are you saying that your friend Charlie is-" then she cut me off. "Yep! She's the one and only princess of Hell. Which means her dad is." "Lucifer. The ruler of all Hell." I finished.

_**Stay tuned Folks...….**_


	9. Chapter 7

_Previously-_

_"Ah but here the thing gurl. With how close your dad is with her family. We'll be staying there for free. That is if your dad has already made renovations there." she quickly thought at the end. "And what's so special about her and her family that she'll do such a generous act?" I questioned in slight smugness. _

_"Well~ your dad is 'captain of their royal guard down here and-" I cut her off in realization, "Wait, are you saying that your friend Charlie is-" then she cut me off. "Yep! She's the one and only princess of Hell. Which means her dad is." "Lucifer. The ruler of all Hell." I finished._

_Erica's point of view-_

I was just stunned at the news to be honest. 'To think Misty has connections like that.' I contemplated in my head. But shook it off, "Okay then." I drawled, packing up my stuff. "So how are we getting there?" I asked.

Misty snickered a smile at me. "Glad, you, asked." she snapped her fingers and immediately we were both wrapped in shadows. Two or three seconds later, we were standing in a drive-in of a massive hotel with a sign that said 'HAPPY HOTEL'. Though, I'll admit the design for it is...unique. The main structure is a building; however there was also a train, river-boat and a carousel added to the future.

I gave it a brow and tilted my head. "Whoever designed this place would definitely have the architects back home the run for their money for 'originality." I quire. Misty turned to face me. "Alright, wait here. I'm gonna go and find Charlie so we can the 'okay' to get in." she planned.

Suddenly, fireworks went off in the scarlet sky. "What was that?" I questioned. "That, was the signal showing that the 'cleansing in finish." Misty said. "By now, the exterminators are heading back to Heaven and the demons here are going about their usual ways." she finished.

"So then I guess it's great that we came here at this time huh?" I sarcastically said. Pointing out my encounter moments ago. "Look I'm sorry that happened. I'll make it up to you when I get back. I promise." Misty told me. And with that, she disappeared. Leaving me with my stuff.

" *Sigh* you better hurry." I sighed, sitting on one of my bags. I pulled out the box with the earrings and looked at them. I sighed again, last I heard amber was used in superstitions as protection. Deciding to gut 'bite the bullet, put them on. "Can never be to prepared." I said to myself.

_Third person point of view-_

Down in the 666 news studio, the afternoon broadcast just paused for a break. Off to the side away from the cameras were two woman. One of them having long white hair with a pink bow and gray skin. Wearing a white dress and eye-patch with an 'x on it. The other, who Misty is looking for.

Wore a pink tux. she was blond and had a doll-like completion. " *Sigh* Okay." said one of them as she adjusted the other's tie. "You remember what to say?" she asked, letting go with concern.

'Charlie took a deep breath in, then let it out with a confident smile. "Yes! Let's do this!" she said in determination. However her friend wasn't so sure. "Just look at me and I'll mouth it to you." That made her deflate at her friends lack of confidences in her.

"Come on Vaggie, I know what to say. I just feel like we need to... I don't know, make thing's sound more exciting." then an idea popped in her head. "Oooh~ What if I-"

Vaggie cut her off, "Sing a song about it." "You knew what I was going to say." Charlie gushed. Vaggie smiled a bit at her, "Because I 'know you. But, please don't sing this is serious." she reminded Charlie sternly.

However Charlie didn't catch onto that. "Well you know~." She walked off and stood on a table. "I'm better at expressing myself and my goals threw 'song!" she posed to make her point.

Vaggie walked up to her still not convinced. "But, life isn't a musical hun." Charlie deflated again, "Fine, but I had these other ideas on what to say!" she says jumping down and pulling out a sheet of paper to Vaggie. "The 'highlighted bits are the best parts." she gushed, bouncing in joy.

Vaggie took the sheet, "Uh it's all highlighted." she took a better look at it. "Is this a drawing?" she asked. Charlie zoomed in to her happily. "Yes! That's the 'Happy ending! Everyone smiling and happy in heaven." he eyes twinkled.

Suddenly, both felt a shiver down their spines. "Uh Vaggie, do, you feel like-" "There's someone watching and listening to us?" Charlie nodded. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked but no one was there.

Same happened to Vaggie, but she saw nothing to. They huddled together as a 'shadow formed behind them. The 'shadow slowly leaned down to them to say, "Boo." 'it whispered. "Gah!" the girls jumped in fright as they turned around. The shadow started laughing.

"Ah, Ha, Ha! Oh how I've missed that." it wheezed, whipping a tear from her eye. Vaggie growled at the shadow. "Excuse me, Who do you think you-" "Wait.." she turned to Charlie in confusion. Charlie walked passed Vaggie to the 'shadow.

She took a better look at 'it and asked. "Misty? Is that you?" the said shadow took on her full shadow form revealing her true self. "The one and only~." she sang. Charlie smiled in pure joy and jumped to hug the shadow demon. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cheered. Misty hugged her back

Vaggie was even more confused. "Uh Charlie, who is this?" she asked. Charlie lets go of Misty and introduces her to Vaggie. "Sorry Vaggie. This is Misty, she was an old friend of mine way back in my childhood I told you about." she said.

After saying that, it dawned on Vaggie as her eye widen in realization. "Wait, she wouldn't happen to be the same 'Misty that works for..." Charlie nodded to her, "For 'Uncle Vincent? Yep, the very one."

Vaggie looked at Misty in shock. "Y-you work for Lord Vincent? The captain of the royal guard? The one who was given the title 'Angel of war of world war one?!"

Misty nodded to her with a proud grin. "Ab-so-lutely, It's nice to meet you 'V. Mind if I call you 'V?" she asked holding her hand out to the hysteric woman. Vaggie calmed downed a bit and unsurely shook Misty's hand. "Um... y-yeah, sure."

Charlie smiled that the two where some-what getting along. "So where have you been Misty? I haven't seen you since 'Uncle Vince sent you on a assignment eighteen years ago." she pointed out. Misty smiled nervously back at her while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah about that. Could I talk to you for a bit? It's really important." she told her. Charlie looked over to Vaggie, Vaggie sighed and said. "Go on but make it fast. They wont be on 'break for long." she pointed out.

"Don't worry 'V, I'll be quick with her." Misty assured her. She and Charlie went over to a small corner. "So what's wrong Misty?" Charlie asked. Misty sighed and turned to her. "Well Charlie... It's like this."

_Erica's point of view-_

I sat out here for at least five minutes till I felt something or should I say _'someone_ behind me. I quickly held my arm out pointing my hand out and said; "Don't even think about it." Soon Misty took her full form.

" *tisk* Your no fun." she complained. I simply folded my arms. "Deal with it." I got up and turned to her. "So? Are we in?" I asked. She nodded to me. "Yep." she said, popping the 'p. She used her shadows again. And we were inside the hotel in the middle of a hall-way.

"Just a sec." she said disappearing again. I looked around and the place didn't look half bad. Though it could use some tidying up. And, when I say 'some tidying up. I mean 'a lot of it. The place looked really run down. Misty came back with a room key, "Here we go." she said putting the key in the room '218.

When she opened it, we both slouched at what we saw. The room looked to be a suite of some sort but. It was just as wrecked and run down as the hall-way. Misty went in and turned to me before she closed the door. "Wait out here for a sec." she told me.

I looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?" I questioned. "Making it up to you." she said closing the door on me. I stood in front of it for one whole minute till it was opened again. "Come on in gurl." she mused, welcoming me in.

At first I was walking threw a nice simple lounge like little hall way with a small gothic touch of course. But at the end of it was a fancy gothic bedroom suite (Imagine the lights, plant and anything else with color are different shads of red. The black stays, Also imagine a small dresser on the other side of the bed. And the hall-way would be where the wall that has the mirror next to the shelf is. Also the shelf will not have a 'bust, but a ceramic 'horse statue.)

The room with the body mirror I guessed was the bathroom, on the wall next to it is a painting of Mt. Hood during the winter. Behind the red curtains was a balcony that viewed the city. (Imagine a book-shelf with a red lamp next to the bathroom instead of a decretive one. On the small table isn't a tea set but a basket of apples and black cherries. And the wall with the pictures is where the painting is. Next to the desk picture a stand for a bow and quiver instead of that creepy statue, and there are no leaf's littered on the floor.)

I noticed a door on the other side of the bed near the bathroom. I went over to check it, and to my shock it was a 'walk-in closet. (Again imagine all the color besides black, red) Leaving and closing the door, I went over to the bathroom. And it as well surprised me.

Never have I had the pleasure of living in such a pampered room. Way more fancy then the other hotels I've been to in the past. (Next to the mirror is the entrance, the wall in front of the little stairs is the shower. On the other side of the mirror is the toilet 'obviously. And the waste basket. imagine red flowers along the mirrors and on the corners of the bath. The towels are red, black and gray. And the light posts are red to, the lights themselves are good.)

I closed the door, and sat on the bed. Excuse me, _'my_ bed now. "Soooo~ what do ya think?" Misty asked, putting my stuff in their designated places. I smiled at her s she finished and sat next to me. "It's great Misty, but don't you think its a little much?" I asked pointing out everything.

Misty dramatically huffed. "Of course not. Nothings too good for my gurl. Besides this is a 'hotel and it's still your birthday. So just accept it this." she said. I sighed, knowing she had a point. "Alright, so when do I get to meet your friend? Charlie was it?"

She grinned as she got up and floated in front of me. "As soon as she's done with an interview. Which should be soon, so lets get you ready when that happens." she pulled me up and had me stand in front of the body mirror next to the bathroom door. "Hmmm, lets see." she hummed. With a snap of her fingers, I was all cleaned up to the way I was at the start of the day. I was glad that she left the accessories I had on.

"Now to make you look more demon-ish. The pendant I gave you this morning, it's not just to make you look pretty." I looked at her then my pendant. "What's it more then?" I asked. "It's used to disguise demons. Or in this case, hybrids." she laughed a bit. "You see the ruby is enchanted, it has the power to disguise you and hide your human half. Only if you say the incantation to activate it."

I looked at the jewel, impressed that it could do something like that. "Alright, what's the incantation?" She loomed over and whispered it into my ear. Floating back to give me space, I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Remember, it need to be said in 'Latin." she told me. I nodded, as I closed my eyes and said the incantation.

"~Fac mihi opus est utile qui. Sicut qui Daemonium Potest feodo ambulant~"

My pendant glowed and a red light emanated of my form. When the light dimmed, "Alright, you can open up now." I heard Misty say. I did just that, and was taken back at the changes when I saw my reflection. The red in my hair was bolder and stood out more, my skin was paler then normal, my eye were all red and my teeth turned into sharp canines. (just think of her teeth the same as Charlie's)

"Wow, for a full demon you look hot." Misty mused. I playfully rolled my eyes at her then looked at myself once more. 'Well there's no turning back now.' I said in my head. " *Sigh* I hope mom is doing okay." I prayed. Misty came up to me. "Hey gurl they're here. Your ready?" she asked. I took another deep breath, let it out and turned to her. "You bet." With that, we both walked out the door to meet our hosts.

_**Stay tuned Folks...…**_

**A/N: Translation of the incantation (What do know that rhymes, ha) anyway.**

**English- 'Make me the one who I need to see. As the demon who I can walk free.'**


	10. Nightshade History

Hey-o! before I continue on with the story. I'm sure you all have questions about Erica's heritage and family history. So this bit is all about her family history on her dad's side. Cause ya know, he seems to be the most interesting one you all want to know. After reading this, If you still have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be more then willing to answer them. However if they relate to the future chapters of the story, then I can't. No one likes a spoiler, if you get what I'm saying. Anyway here's the backstory, hope you all like it.

****-****

**-Nightshade History- How it began-**

It all starts out with Vincent Samuel Nightshade; Born in the year of 1865. His family just lived in an average village west of the U.S. in Oregon. They lived peacefully while running their farm. When Vincent was born, he was the only child in the house. His parents managed just fine till the civil war broke out. His parents worked diligently through out the farm, providing resources for the armies; such as food and other previsions.

Not only did his parents provided resources for the armies, but they also gave shelter to the some of the escaped slaves who managed to get away. With Oregon being one of the free states, the Nightshades were more then willing to help. When it came to a point where the war got worse, Vincent's father decided to join the side for 'freedom. Since then, both son and mother didn't hear from the father till the end of the war.

They were relived that he was able to return home but were distraught when they saw him crippled. Vincent's father couldn't help with the farm like he use to. Though he came out crippled, he received his 'purple heart and was recognized for his great service. Soon, as he grew up, Vincent became a strong independent young man. He pulled his weight for the farm and helped his folks diligently. In school he stood up for weak and helpless, much like his father.

In 1909, he was given a baby brother, named Christopher Dale Nightshade. Vincent cherished his little brother dearly and spent much time with him when he got the chance. But still kept up with his education. When WW1 came, Vincent didn't hesitate to join. His folks urged him to stay, but Vincent had his mind set. He wanted to serve his country proudly like his father did. His father inspired him to serve their country and help the defenseless.

When he joined, Vincent became the most diligent soldier for America's cause. There were times when he got the chance to be with his family, and he would cherish every single moment of his reunions. Over time, he slowly worked his way from cadet to Sargent, for the American armies. When he was promoted, they stationed him in what is sill known today as 'No man's land. As much as he could, he aided the 'trench warfare.

So far, his team made some progress. And Vincent pretty much mad a name for him self as the 'The angel of War. For his enemies never saw him coming and he always managed to save his men. On the year before the war came to a closed, Vincent and his men were about to leave 'No mans land for they defeated their enemy. Or so they thought, suddenly they ambushed and soon cornered. Some of Vincent's men were held hostage and he wouldn't have it.

He came in and whipped out the entire group and saved his men. As they were home free, an enemy soldier popped out of no where and shot Vincent in the heart.

**__(Vincent Samuel Nightshade Born October - 1865, Died in September - 1917)__**

When word got out of Vincent's death, Christopher and his parents were devastated. At the age of eight at the time Chris took it upon himself that he would follow in his older brother's foot steps. Chis was very proud of his brother and honored the fact that he was Vincent's. He exceled in his studies as well when later on had a family of his own. When WW2 came, he saw his chance to follow Vincent's legacy, However he did it in the sky's.

Like his brother, he made sure to make time for his family but only through letters. As he stood in the statics of a cadet, Chris had many close calls in his life. At time when he thinks his time was coming to an end, some miraculous event occurred and he made it out safely. Is was almost like someone or something was protecting him. Then as time went on, Christopher became the new captain for the air force team he joined. He made the name as "America's 'Red Baron for how he flew and fought with honor and chivalry like the original.

But like his brother, he was killed in action on the following year before the great war ended, his killer took his prized switch knife that his brother gave him. However, after two months of grieving. Chris's family received word that his killer was killed in his name and were given back his knife. To this day no one knows who killed Christopher's killer, but that didn't matter to the current Nightshades, all they did was thank them for what they did for Chris.

_****(Christopher Dale Nightshade Born August - 1909, Died in June - 1944)****_

In that time, his first child and only son took care of the family in his steed. In honor of his brother, Chris named him Vincent Charles Nightshade the second. The Nightshade family prospered as time went on. In 1960, Vincent served in the Vietnam war in his late fifties. Then was able to retire and settle down with his family.

_****(Vincent Charles Nightshade the second Born May - 1938, Currently in his early eighties in 2019)****_

Now in 2019, the twin sons of Vincent the second. Jackson and Cole Nightshade served as third cadets in Afghanistan. They served their country like their Father, grandfather before them. They returned to their family and wait for their next calling.

_****(Jackson and Cole Nightshade Both Born on February - 1984, Currently thirty-five in 2019)****_

_****Now for the 'Other history****__****-****_

When Vincent died in 1917, he was sent to Heaven. Do to his honorable reputation and his selfless act to save his men, he was made a guardian angel. The first mortal he was to protect was his own brother, Christopher. When his brother joined the 'Air force during WW2, he ensured Chris's safety threw out the war. From getting his out of 'tight spots to saving him from close deaths.

However his streak of protecting his brother was cut short. From out of nowhere in the middle of battle, Christopher's plain was shot down from the sky. His plain crashed amazingly in one piece, but Chris wasn't so lucky. His killer was an dishonorable German ex-pilot, who secretly stole weapons from his superiors which resulted him losing his place in the military. The ex-pilot at that time secretly killed of his country's enemies while out in the field.

The fact that his baby brother was killed right from under his nose angered him. But to be killed by a lowlife ex-pilot/solider with no chivalry or honor infuriated him beyond reasoning. And with that, he killed him. Slowly and painfully till he saw the man's very soul get dragged down to Hell. Once that was done, Vincent returned his brother's knife and other treasures to his family. He was very pleased that his brother's family __(also his family)__ was happy. However that feeling was short lived when he returned to Heaven.

As a guardian angel, it was forbidden to murder human's in cold blood. Although Vincent did it for his bother and for feeling ashamed that he died, the punishment for such a sin was eternal death. But the ruler of the heavens couldn't bring himself to issue the punishment. Before Vincent became a guardian angel for his brother, he also helped train other angels for the same role. He even became good friends with some of the higher angels.

Suddenly the ruler of Hell, Lucifer showed up. He came suggesting that Vincent serves his punishment in Hell as a 'Fallen Angel for as long as the Heavens see fit. The angels and the lord saw it was a fair and fitting punishment and did just that. Now Vincent dwells in Hell as a 'Fallen. But what he didn't expect, was that as he lived there, he became Lucifer's enforcer and 'right hand. He was in charge of keeping that chaos at bay in his and Lucifer's territory in the main circle, punishing any demon __(sinner or natural)__ who was out of line. Ensuring all executions are done right and in order.

Vincent was also given the job as the 'Captain of the guard for the royal family and other high ranked demons. He was given a chance to see his brother and family from time to time but not long due to his current status. During his time there, he became a good friend to Lucifer and his wife Lilith. When they had their daughter, Charlette __(AKA Charlie)__ they considered him as family. Then later on, Vincent meet the infamous 'Radio demon Alastor by chance.

You see, a foolish low class demon accidently went into Vincent's turf to lure Alastor away from his turf in false hopes to kill him. As expected, Alastor killed the weak dimwitted demon. But once he did he realized who's land he was on. Although Vincent didn't live in Hell as long as Alastor did, he was still recognized for his power and high ranked status. That and he recognized Vincent's reputation back in the living world as 'The Angel of war.

Though Alastor trespassed on Vincent's property, Vincent let him go do to it being unintentional and he knew of Alastor's career as a famed 'talk show radio host in the living world. Though Vincent wasn't very keen on Alastor's 'killing reputation when he was human, he was fawned of his work as the uplifting radio host. Cause his bother and family enjoyed his work. This took Alastor by surprise, never has he seen a demon blow off an situation like Vincent did. Since then the two eventually became friends themselves.

__(Fan fact- As Alastor and Lucifer don't get along, they behave themselves for Vincent's sake)__

One time, both Vincent and Lucifer got board of working and decided to go to the surface for a break. Vincent invited Alastor to come along (much to Lucifer's dislike) and the three were wondering around in his home town in Oregon that is now known as the Mt Hood county. There they came across a High school graduation party, and decided to crash it. __(that was the year of 1995)__

It was there that Vincent met Bethany Rayla Thorngrove __(or Beth)__. When they first looked into each other's eye's they were immediately in love. As Alastor and Lucifer saw this, they decided to watch and see how it turned out for them. During the two year's, since they met, Vincent took every free time he received to go to the surface world to be with Beth. And she did the same, over those two year's their love grew stronger. Three months before they decided to get married, Vincent told and reviled Beth who and what he really was.

At first, Vincent feared that Beth would reject him and forever hate and fear him. To his surprise, Beth did nothing of the sort. Her love for him was so strong and deep, she didn't care what or who he was and what he did in the past. She loved him for who he currently was now, and that will never change. They got married in the year 1998 on a five star cruise ship.

__(Heaven allowed Vincent's parents and brother to come for they actually knew that Vincent and Beth were really soul-mates and it was only a matter of time for the two to meet.)__

Both of their families came along with friends. Vincent had his brother be his best man and Alastor and Lucifer as his grooms men. Beth had her sister be her maid of honor and her friend's as the brides maids. The wedding went off with out a hitch and the two couldn't be happier. Another two year's later they were blessed with a child. A daughter they named Erica. __(in 2001)__ They were both filled with joy to have such a blessing. But that moment was short lived when they figured their daughter was a hybrid species of human and demon __(when really it's fallen angel but still counts as demon)__.

For you see, hybrids are very rare in the demon world. Especially when their human/demon hybrids. Human/demon hybrids are considered rare because they're thought as a bridge between the worlds of the living and the damn or holly and the wicked (which ever you guys think). They are given or born with more special or rare abilities, that can be stronger then other demons, both high or low ranked. Because of this hybrids were hunted down by full demons, to be used as weapons or to gain more power.

Vincent, worried for Erica's well being. Decided to leave his wife and child for their safety, for it wasn't just other demons he worried about it was his enemies as well. You see, only Lucifer and his friends knew of Vincent's life beyond the damned, if word got out that he has a human wife and hybrid child, other demon and his enemies would not hesitate to take advantage of it.

Even though he left them for their safety, Vincent still kept a close eye on them and was able to watch his precious daughter grow up. He did visit them, during anniversaries and birthdays and some times holidays. However it was all done in secret from Erica. Before Vincent left Beth made him promise that when Erica come's to the age of eighteen __(2019)__. He would allow them to come to Hell and be with him.

With that deal made, both Vincent and Beth counted the years. Eagerly waiting for the day their family can be together again. However, little did they know. Their plans will soon change.

\- Fun facts

*Though Vincent was in his early fifties when he died, he still looked to be in his early twenties.  
* When Erica was born, Vincent made Alastor and Lucifer the 'God father or Father's __(why Alastor? haven't decided yet)__  
* Beth and Erica currently lived in Beth's family Apple farm and stables. __(the farms been in the Thorngrove family for generations)__  
* The rare Special powers Erica possess while growing up are enhanced Healing and Sight and Clairsentience. When she's of age they are Weather manipulation __(for both Hell and in the human world)__ and Power Granting __(meaning she can give high levels of power to any thing and anyone. But only by her permission)__  
* Barely anyone in Hell knows what Vincent looks like.  
*Vincent makes Erica try and figure out who he is in Hell and what he is during the years __(as a little game to him)__

_****That's All Folks...….****_


	11. Chapter 8

_Previously-_

_"Wow, for a full demon you look hot." Misty mused. I playfully rolled my eyes at her then looked at myself once more. 'Well there's no turning back now.' I said in my head. " *Sigh* I hope mom is doing okay." I prayed. Misty came up to me. "Hey gurl they're here. Your ready?" she asked. I took another deep breath, let it out and turned to her. "You bet." With that, we both walked out the door to meet our hosts._

_Third person point of view: Flashback to few moments ago-_

A limo drove threw a forsaken town towards the 'Happy Hotel. Three souls were inside, One was Charlie who was all depressed, next was Vaggie who sat next to her all pissed and was about to blow a fuse. Across from them was a tall curvy spider demon named Angel Dust. He wore a white and pink stripe suite top, short black shorts, thigh-high black boots and pink gloves on all four of his hands.

During the ride he was playing with the limo window switch. Charlie gave out a sad sigh and looked over to Vaggie, whos eye twitched at spider in front of them. He stopped playing with switch and looked at them. Vaggie scowl towards him deepened. "What?" he asked. Oblivious of what he did wrong.

You see, moments ago Angle involved himself in a 'Turf war battle during Charlie's news interview. The whole caused all the demon's in Hell to further distain the 'rehab project she was trying to show. And Angel was their first 'guest in her hotel to participate, but the whole 'turf war thing did a major dent in the purpose of the project.

"What? What?! What were you doing?!" Vaggie shrieked at him, pulling her hair out in the process. "*Huff* I owed my girl-buddy a 'solid. Isn't that a _'Redeeming_ quality? Helping friends with stuff?" Angel questioned back in defense, while rolling his eyes.

"Not, with 'Turf wars. That results in territorial genocide!" Vaggie yelled. Angel however didn't care. "Eh, you win some you lose a few hundred." he laughs. "It wasn't that bad anyway." he continued to play with the window till a dagger flew and jammed it. Causing Angel to jump back in fright. He looked back at Vaggie who gave him a predatory glare.

"Aw come on, I had to! My credibility was on the line. *Scoffs* I mean what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to go 'clean? It just throws out my entire persona." he clamed in defense, fluffing out his chest fluff. Vaggie wasn't convinced with that excuse. "Your credibility? What about the 'Hotels? Your little stunt, made us look like a F***ing joke!" she retorted.

Angel scoffs at her, thinking she used the term wrong. "No, no, no babe. 'Jokes are funny. I made you look, uh... sad. And pathetic, like an orphan with no arms or legs." he explains making Charlie very uncomfortable as he continued. "Um...Oh! With progeria!" he said, making her hide in her hair and feeling worse.

Then he flared out dramatically. "Great! Now I'm bummed thinking about it." he drape himself over the seats. "This thing have any liquor?" he asks looking round. "Can you please just 'try to take this seriously?" Vaggie groans at him. Angel replies back with still no 'care. "Fine I'll try. Just don't get your taco in a twist baby." he mockingly winks at her.

Vaggie get up and confronts him, "Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?" Angel groans in annoyance, "Whatever pisses you off more. Is there seriously no liquor in here?" he complains at the end. Vaggie sits back down, "I'm gonna kill him." she clams.

But Angel laughs at her "Too late toots. Wait...would that make me double dead? *Laughs* and where exactly do I go, to double Hell? *Laughs more* Sorry, your stuck with me bi** get use to it." He shrugs her off. Vaggie starts to grumble in Spanish, anger boiling to the brim. And Charlie leans away from her as Angel continues to make a point.

Charlie tries to say something, "That was really uncool you know Angel." Vaggie didn't think that was a good enough statement. "Uncool?! After that train-wreak, there is no way anyone is gonna want to stay at the 'hotel. All thanks to you and your shellfish bullsh**!" she yells, pointing at Angel.

"Does that mean I don't get a free room anymore?" he questions, still not having a care. Vaggie looks at him, practically asking 'Are you serious? "Ah well shucks." he snaps his fingers sarcastically. Charlie attemps to dile down the mood. "Hey, we don't know if things are over yet. Try to relax Vaggie, it'll be alright." she assures placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Which helps a bit.

"On the bright side we have a new guest waiting for us back at the hotel." she brings up. Both Vaggie and Angel looked at her. "We/You do?" Charlie nods, now trying to find the right words to explain. "Wait, is it that Misty we saw before the interview?" Vaggie questioned. "Who's this Misty?" Angel asked. "A old childhood friend Charlie had eighteen years ago apparently." Vaggie told him.

"No, not exactly. She the one who brought our new guest to the hotel. Reason why, is because she needed a place where her ward would be safe." Charlie corrected. This made the two look at her funny once more. "Who's her 'ward?" "And why do they need to be at the hotel?" they asked. Once again, trying to find the right words Charlie answers. "She's uncle Vincent's daughter. That's who she is, who knew right?" she nervously laughs.

Eye's widened, "Lord Vincent Nightshade. Had a daughter this whole time?!" Vaggie shrieked, bewildered by the news. "Wait, wait, wait. This is the same Vince who's both your pa's captain and hitman we're talking about right?" Angel asked. Charlie nodded.

"He is Hella lot more then that Angel. He's Lucifer's 'right hand! He's the one who also keeps other overlords in check along with maintaining order between all nine circles and territories. Essentially being just as powerful as Lucifer!" Vaggie spouted. This made Angel whistled impressed. "Sounds like a 'hunk."

Vaggie groans, "That is if you've seen his face. Which, I know for a fact you haven't. No one in Hell has, except Charlie's family and the overlords here." she stated. Angel lifted a brow, "Why hide himself?" Charlie answered him. "Two things, one the less demons to see or know him; decreases the risk of having more enemies. Two he likes to keep others guessing. Has bit of a wired sense of humor." she finished.

Vaggie made a 'really? face whereas Angel just shrugged. "So, where has his 'baby doll been hidden all this time?" he asked. "I'd like to know myself to." Vaggie added. Charlie rubbed her arm nervously. "in the human world with her mother." she said softly. The two barely heard her. "What?" they both said.

"*Sigh* In the 'Human world with her mother...Who's a human herself." she confess, giving them a shy smile. All was quite, Both demons eyes were wide.

"Your, kidding. Right Charlie? Your telling me that the second most powerful being in hell has a daughter whos a Hybrid?!" Vaggie freaked. "*Pfft* What's the big deal? We got a bunch of hybrids down here. What's one more? Plus, this 'mystery chick sounds interesting. And fun~." Angel mused.

"Her 'Name is Erica, and don't even think about it Angel. From what Misty told me, she's not to mess with." Charlie stated. "Well dah. She's a half human demon. Those kind of hybrids are not only extremely rare, but pending on their abilities they can turn out to be powerful beings and weapons." Vaggie added.

"They're 'that big of a deal?" Angel questioned. "So big of a deal that if any demon, high or low knew about this; they would hunt her down to the ends of hell to get their power hungry claws on her." she confirmed. "Damn. I'm mean I sometimes get hunted down just for my body. But damn, sounds like she'll have it worse." he thought.

Charlie nodded with a frown. "Which is why this has to be between us and only us. Uncle Vincent wouldn't have Misty hide her at the hotel unless they had any other choice. They're trusting us to keep her safe. And I have a feeling she's gonna need others she can trust by her side. Especially after what happened today."

The two looked at her wondering what she meant by that as she continued. "Uncle Vincent had to separate himself from his family for Erica's safety. Today was her eighteenth birthday, she and her mom were supposed to come here to him so they could be together. But something came up and now Erica is at the hotel and her mom is somewhere hidden in hell. *Sigh* I can't imagine what she's going through right now." Charlie exclaimed sadly.

Vaggie and Angel both looked away saddened by the news. For a girl who has waited to have her family whole again, just to have it taken away right on her specials day. Vaggie felt bad for Erica cause of this. So did Angel, he knew in a scenes of what it's like to not have your mother with you any more.

"Don't worry Charlie, no will know about Erica." Vaggie assured her. "Ya got that right." Angel added. The girls looked at him, giving him the brow. "What? I can be considerate and nice." he proclaimed. Vaggie rolled her eyes at him whereas Charlie smiled at him.

_Erica's point of view-_

As I was heading down to the lobby. I notice that it wasn't just the hall or the rooms that were run down. But the entire hotel, I mean it looks as if no one has used this please for it's purpose for decades. It definitely needed some serious renovating and remolding. When I got to where I need to be, I heard a voice.

"It's probably a good idea to get some actual 'food in this place. Ya know, to feed all the wayward souls you got in here." the person laughed. I looked down the lobby stairs and saw a tall demon that I guessed was a spider. He was looking at a sweet looking blond girl who was frowning at the ground not paying any mind to the guy.

He stopped laughing and frowned as well seeing he's not making her feel good. _'I wonder what's the matter?'_ I thought. The spider dude closed a refrigerator door and tried to reach out to her. But thought against it then walked away. I decided to intervene. "If you want, I could go and get the essential provisions for the kitchen."

All heads were turned to me. "Hi-a, I'm Erica. Don't know how much Misty told you about me, but I hope you'll let me stay." I told them. The blond girl smiled and went up to me. "Of course you can stay. Your dad is like family to me. I'm Charlie." she warmly introduced. I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Misty's told me about you, *laughs* never thought she was friends with royalty. But hey, I always went with 'expect the unexpected." I joked at the end. she laughed with me. "Well your welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. And hopefully we could be friends...maybe cousins." Charlie asked softly at the end.

I smiled even more at her. "Sorry, it's just I've always wanted siblings or relatives. And with your dad like an uncle to me and you being his daughter. I just thought." I cut her off, "It's fine. In fact I've always wanted relatives to on my dad's side. I mean I do, but considering how things are up there I have to consider them as uncles or aunts instead. Due-to-reasons." I explained.

Charlie smiled and hugged me._ 'Whoo, got a hugger here.' _ I joked in my head. I hugged back. Little did I know the others in the room were smiling at the scene. "Also it would be nice to have more female 'relatives the male. Most of my cousins are guys and in the military back 'up top and quite frankly I could use some 'girl time." I explained. We both laughed.

"And what's wrong with having mostly guys around ya babe." Smirked the spider as he came over. "Welcome to Hell, names Angel Dust baby-cheeks~." he swooned, giving me a flirttatious wink. I shivered when he called me that.

Thing is, I'm not a big 'fan of pet names or nick names that are either mocking or insulting. I especially don't like names that are given to me in a flirting way. " 'Angel Dust? Like the drug?" I questioned. He leaned over me with a grin. "Exactly the same honey~ You wanting some~." he purred.

I placed my finger on his head and made him lean back while I backed away. "Nope. Not that kind of girl. Never have been, never will." I defended. He shrugged me off, "Your loss." he said walking back to a couch. "Believe me. I'm pretty sure I'll get over it." I replied back.

"Your not at all what I pictured you to be." stated a girl with long white hair and an eye-patch. She was very pretty for a demon, and she made that bow work. "And what exactly did you picture me as?" I asked, unoffended. She shrugged saying, " 'A freaked out teenage hybrid who has no experience with the 'cruel world of the living or dead."

I smiled, "Straight forward. I like that." She smiled back, "Your not so bad yourself. Vaggie." she introduced. "Looks like you were worried for nothing after all gurl." Misty's voice echoed in the room. "Who said that?" Angel asked as he and the others looked around for her.

She formed off the wall in front of him and Vaggie freaking them both out. "Holy Sh***!" Angel yelled as Vaggie clung to the couch for dear 'life. "Misty, knock it off." I drawled as she giggled at them. She stopped with a "Hum? No, it's just to good." she laughed. I sighed, "Sorry about her. She has a bad habit of scaring the living crap out of poor souls." I deadpanned my explanation to them.

As they were talking among themselves. I noticed Charlie walking outside. "Where is she going?" I wondered. I walked over to the doors, before I could touch the handles she came back in. "Oh! Sorry Erica. Didn't know you were there." she apologized. I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Is every thing alright?" I asked her.

"Yep every things fine." She tried giving me a reassuring smile, but I could tell it wasn't working. "Charlie, it might be easier for you if you just tell me. Instead of weighing it down on yourself even more." I told her.

She sighed with a frown, "I recently had an interview that was suppose to get everyone to join in on my goal. You see, I've gotten tired of seeing so many of the citizens here getting slaughtered every year just to fix our over-population. Deep down I know the best way to solve that with out losing more souls is redemption to haven. That's why I opened this hotel." she slides down on the door meeting the floor and sitting there. I sat next to her.

" *Sigh* But when I told everyone my plan. They all thought of it as a pathetic joke. Angel was our first patron to join the program but he was just in the recent 'turf wars and it was caught on the news." she frowned. "And I take it that made everyone's thoughts of the hotel even worse?" I guessed. She nodded, "I'm starting to think my dad was right about me. A 'failure." she sadly whispered.

"I don't believe it." I said. She looked at me. "I mean, sure. The demons here in Hell would of course think your goal is a lost cause but, who's to say _'all_ the demons think that? Aiming to convince all the demons may be going to high Charlie. Because not all of them want to, but I'm sure there are some who do. You just need to start small and slowly work your way to the top."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I think your plan to rehabilitate demons for a second chance is fantastic. You just need find the right patrons who want to be a part of it. And find the right people to help you, that way things will turn around for the good." Charlie smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "Why can't there be others like you?" she said.

A laugh came out. "Then the world of the living and dead would be really boring that way." Misty popped out. I groaned, "You say that cause I'm the only one who doesn't fall for your 'scare pranks." Misty came up to us with a huff. "No there are others who are just as 'stiff as you. It's just they end up retaliating back."

Rolling my eyes at her, I see that Charlie is still down in the mood. "Hey Misty, could you-" she cut me off. "Go and whip up a few drinks? Sure thing." with that she was off. "Drinks of what?" Charlie asked, giving me a brow.

"When ever I feel down, I always have a cup of fresh 'blood-orange spice herbal tea. With a hint of vanilla. Trust me, it dose the trick." I explained. I wrapped an arm around her. "Things will look up at some point Charlie. Don't go thinking your dad doesn't love you. Cause I'm sure he dose in his own way. And saying you're a failure, I'm sure it's just a way to push you to do your best as princess."

As soon as I was done with my pep-talk with her. Both of us heard a slow, rhythmic knock or pound on the door. _*dun - dun, dun, dun, dun...dun, dun*_ We both got up and face the door. The way the person knocked on the other side, had Charlie on edge and me on guard. I readied my hand over my back pocket that had my new switch-knife.

Charlie was hesitant for a few seconds, then grabbed the door handle and opened it. The other side reviled a tall red clad suited man, who bore the widest 'Cheshire cat smile I'd ever seen. But what bothered me the most was the feeling of his aura. It felt familiar some how, as if I've felt it before coming to this place.

Little did I realize, this man's smile inched wider when he saw me. _'Now this has become even more entertaining.~'_ he hummed in his thoughts.

_****Stay Tuned Folks...****_


	12. Chapter 9

_Previously-_

_Charlie was hesitant for a few seconds, then grabbed the door handle and opened it. The other side reviled a tall red clad suited man, who bore the widest 'Cheshire cat smile I'd ever seen. But what bothered me the most was the feeling of his aura. It felt familiar some how, as if I've felt it before coming to this place. _

_Little did I realize, this man's smile inched wider when he saw me. 'Now this has become even more entertaining.~' he hummed in his thoughts._

_Erica's point of view-_

I managed to take in the man's appearance. Not only was he wearing a red twenties style suit. But his hair was red with black at the ends of it. The top of his head had 'deer like ears and antlers. His eyes and claw like hands were red to. Charlie gulped at the sight of him.

As he looked at the both of us. He lifted his hand saying. "Hel-" he got cut off when Charlie shut the door on him. She turned her face to the side with a 'what the frick' look, then turned to open it again. "lo." the guy finished, having the door closed on him again.

"Uh?" I gave her a questioning look while pointing at the door. She waved her hands at me, telling me to both be quite and wait. Then she turned to the corner, "Hey Vaggie." she called out. "Wwwhat." I heard Vaggie groaned in annoyance, as Charlie came around the corner to see her, sweating like crazy.

"The 'Radio Demon is at the door." she proclaimed nervously, trying to mimic the man's smile and pointing at the door. "What?!" Vaggie said ferly. "The who?" I heard Angel questioned. "I'd like to know to." I muttered.

Charlie stretched her cheeks. "What should I do?!" she asked Vaggie in dread. Vaggie scoffed and said "Well, don't let him in." Charlie turned back to the door, at first she was still unsure about the whole situation. But then put a determined face, came up to the door and opened it.

To my surprised, honestly. He was still there, even after having the door closed on him twice. "May I speak now?" he asked, his voice sounded like it was coming out of an old radio. Charlie folded her arms to him and said "You may." in a attempted strong tone.

He shot his hand out to her. "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweet-heart, quite the pleasure!" he in a sense, introduced himself by grabbing Charlie's hand and inviting himself in. I stepped to the side as he came in. "Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco on the 'picture show." I guessed he meant the tv news. "And I just couldn't resist. What a performance!" he praised.

For a second I heard and audience applause in the background in his voice. _'I wouldn't be surprised if this is why he's called the 'Radio Demon.'_ I figured in my head. As he kept talking, Vaggie suddenly came out and pointed a spear right at his face. His smile never leaving. "Stop. Right there!" she threatened the muttered something in Spanish as she turned back to him.

"I know your game. And I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here. You pompous, cheesy, talk-show, Sh*** lord!" she insulted boldly. _'Damn, and people thought I had a 'fowl mouth?'_ Alastor smirked at her, not threatened or phased at all by her words.

He laughs, putting her spear down saying. "Dear~ If I wanted to hurt anyone here-" He mood darkened and appearance changed. But his smile still stayed. Then radio static filled the air. "I would have done so already." his voice darkened in threating waves. I took a stance, almost pulling out my knife. His scene froze both Vaggie and Charlie as it lasted only for a few seconds.

I swar, I know I've felt his presence before. But I can't put my finger on it. Alastor shook his head going back to his regular composure. "No! I'm here because I want to help!" He leaned over them. There was a still silence between him and the girls. Till Charlie said, "Say what now?" She questioned him. I relaxed, putting my knife back in my pocket. _'I second that statement.' _I retorted.

He suddenly got up and close to their faces. "Help!" He leans back with his, wait is that a thirties microphone? "*Laughs* Hello? Is this thing on? Testing, testing?" Alastor taps it and an eye appears on it "Well I heard you loud and clear!" It replied to him. 'Hold on, that things alive?' I grimce. Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other unsure.

"Um, you want to 'help? With..." Charlie was beginning to question, till he out of nowhere appeared in between her and Vaggie. "This ridiculous thing your trying to do. This 'Hotel! I want to help you 'run it." He explained simply.

"Hold on." The three of them looked at me. "A sketchy, charismatic guy like you wants to help run '_this _ hotel. Why?" I questioned boldly walking up to the group next to Charlie narrowing my eyes at the said demon.

The guy just laughed, not bothered by my questioning. " _'Why_ does anyone do anything my dear? Sheer, Absolute, Boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades. My work became mundane, lacking focus. Anguish! I've come to crave a New form of entertaiment! Ha, Ha, Ha!" He exclaimed with such flare.

"Exactly how can one be bored in 'Hell? There's practically an unpredictable corner at every turn." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently...I was heard. " *Laughs* You'd be surprised my dear.~" Alastor says, invading my 'bubble. "Not 'everything here is as _un_predictable as you believe it to be~." He hummed, smiling at me. If I'm being honest folks, I'm not sure if I want to know the meaning of his smile towards me.

Before it went further, I was saved by Charlie asking. "Dose getting into a 'fist fight with a reporter count as 'entertainment?" she smiled nervously. "Ha, Ha, Ha... It's the purest kind my dear. Reality! True passion! After all the world is a stage. And the stage is a world of entertainment.~" Alastor mused with slight mirth.

"So does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" Charlie asked with a hopeful smile. "I wouldn't bet on it Charlie." I whispered this time with out any one hearing. Alastor just laughs, waving his hand at her. "No of course not. That's wacky nonsense." _'Called it.'_ I thought.

That deflated Charlie a lot as he continued. "Redemption, Oh the non-existent 'humanity. No, no, no, no; I don't there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners." he turned looking at Vaggie and Angel, who looked at him funny. "The chance given was the life they lived be for, the punishment is this!" Alastor proclaimed with enthusiasm. "There's no one doing what is done." he finished simply.

"Um there is always a chance for 'change." I jumped in. "Not every action one does is settled permanently. The outcome always changes for both sides, and with redemption that mainly depends on the demon. It's either they want to or not, it their choice." I firmly stated. I didn't see Alastor sparing a small gaze at me. _'Logical and head-strong, just like your father.~'_ he mused in his thought.

"Exactly, so then why do you want to help me if you don't believe in my cause?" Charlie asked. He turned to her with a smile before answering. "Consider it an investment in an ongoing entertainment for myself!" he explained, making Charlie spin in his arms. I walked away, not wanting to be apart of his enthusiastic act any more.

"I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment. Only to repeatedly trip, and tumble down in the fiery pit of failure." he exclaimed darkly in that last sentence. "Okay what is with this creep?" I asked myself. How he has these radio sound effects in the background is starting to annoy me.

"Riiiiight." Charlie drawled, taking his hand of her in discomfort. "Yes in deedee. I see big things coming your way, and who better to help you then I..." He walked of with Charlie. I just stood in the room watching how it was playing out. Then I over heard Angel asking Vaggie. "Ah...So uh what's the deal with smiles over there?"

Vaggie looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer then me." Angel just shrugged. " 'The Radio Demon. One of the most powerful beings hell has ever seen." she pointed out dully. "Eh, not big on politics. Also I thought it was Vince who was one of ' the most powerful?" he questioned.

That caught my attention. _'Dad? the most powerful? Exactly what are you down here?'_ I pondered in my thoughts. I broke out of them when I saw Misty floating in the room from the hall. "So did I miss anything?" She asked handing me the cups of tea. "I would definitely say so." I replied looking at Charlie and Alastor.

She followed my gaze and froze. I could feel the anger and hatred emanating off from her shadowy form. "Oh 'Hell you've got to be kidding." she growled. Having to hear her Alastor and Charlie looked at out direction, putting a pause with their conversation.

Alastor kept his smile but in his eyes, I could tell he was just as annoyed to see Misty as she was with him. "Well look who the 'shadow dragged in." he mocked. "What. In Hell. Are _you_ doing here?" she hissed in a threating tone while flying up in his face. I put down the tea on a near by crate, then walked up to them to see what was the deal.

Without being phased, Alastor readjusted his monocle. "I could be asking you the same thing, Miss Misty." he retorted back. Charlie and I were taken by surprise. "You two know each other?" we both asked. "Unfortunately." the both of them replied. "So what brings you here Miss Misty? Looking for another weak loathsome to pester with your childish habit?" He mockingly smiled. Having to enjoy the reaction he's getting from her.

"For your information _'Doe Man'_, I happen to be doing my job." she hissed out, looking like she was about to tear him to shreds with her shadows. I looked over to Alastor, his eyes were glowing. Telling me he wanted to do the same. I went next to Misty before anything went further down hill then it already was. "Could you excuse us for a sec? Thank you."

I grabbed Misty by the 'hair and dragged her away from the man. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go! Let go!" she begged. I let go and faced her. "Alright Misty, what the hell was that about? You've never used your 'bi*** hate, unless you had a reason. The last time you went all out like that was when Kenzie stole your bag."

Misty sighed, then looked at me. "Alastor and I go way back. Long before your 'old man assigned me to guard you. Also... He's the one who gave you these." she said pointing to my earrings. My eye's widened, "That's 'Al?" I asked. "Pretty much." Misty huffed, not liking to admit it. "Were, you two 'friends at one point and something went wrong." I asked

The shadow looked like she was going to gag. "Me? Him? Friends? No way in Hell. When he came into the picture; he was nothing but a cocky, no good scheming, two face, smiling, son of a-" I stopped her before she went on. "Ok! I get it, you hate him with every fiber of your being. You don't need to tell me word for word. And I take it he feels the same way with you." I figured.

She folded her arms with a huff. "Well duh, but he shows it with that overall twisted sense of humor of his." She paused, glaring at the demon. "He thinks he's 'all that just because he and you dad are 'buddies. I've known Vincent much longer then him." Misty started to ramble.

'Oh I see what's the deal now. It's a rivalry between them to see who have my dads better favor.' I deduced. As I kept Misty at bay, Vaggie came up to Charlie and pulled her away from Alastor.

_Third person point of view-_

"Charlie listen to me. You can't believe this creep." she starts to explain her reason while giving Alastor a glance. "He isn't just a 'happy face. He's a 'deal maker, pure evil." He did the same but then turned his attention to Erica, who was trying to keep the aggravating shadow demon in check.

Vaggie turned back to Charlie, "He can't be 'redeemed. And is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we're trying to do. Along with finding a way to take Erica." Charlie gave her a brow. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

The woman looked back to the 'Radio demon, who still spared a glance at Erica before walking around looking at the room. "Haven't you've seen the way he looks at her? What if there's a chance he knows 'what she is? He'll be a great risk to her safety." Vaggie finished.

Charlie was unsure, "I... We don't know that. Look, I know he's bad and I know he probably doesn't want to change. And maybe he does know about Erica." she looks over to the said demon who was looking over her family portrait.

"But the whole point of this is to give people a chance. To have faith that things will be better. How can I just turn someone away? I can't it goes against everything I'm trying to do. Everything I've believe in." she puts her hands on Vaggie's shoulders. "Just trust me, I can take care of myself. And I'm sure Erica can do the same. She seems tougher then she looks." Charlie figured.

"Charlie, what ever you do. Do Not make a deal with him." Vaggie warned. "Don't worry, I've picked up one thing from my dad." Charlie says, starting to walk off to Alastor. " 'You don't take sh*** from other demons.' " she exclaims, trying to mimic a mans voice. Vaggie watched her walk off, still worried for her sake.

_Erica's point of view-_

I noticed Charlie walking over to Alastor, looking like she has something to say. "If I leave you here, will you behave?" I questioned Misty. She made a pouty face, "I'll try, emphasis on _Try_." I rolled my eyes at her then go over to the others. I was close enough to hear what Charlie had to say.

"Okay, so...Al, your sketchy as fu*** and you clearly see what I'm trying to do is a joke." I notice when she turned around to emphasis her point, strange symbols appeared around Alastor. But disappeared as soon as they came when she turned back to him. "But I don't. I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So, I'm taking your offer to help." she says to him proudly. But then adds, "On the condition that there be no... Tricks or voodoo strings attached."

_'Nice compromise.'_ I complemented to her. Alastor spun his mic cane around. "So it's a 'deal then?~" he asked in a creepy sheeny tone. The minute he held his hand out, an eyry green glow emanated off of it along with a great force.

The others and I shielded our faces. The feeling of this was... weird. Like, instead of this power trying to make me feel intimidated. It was just showing me 'how to be intimidating. As if this scene was a lesson to me. I was to busy trying to shield my face from the light. Alastor gave me a quick glance.

_' *Chuckles* Learn this well my dear.~ Intimidation is but one of the many things you need to learn down here.~'_ He said in his thoughts. Charlie was feeling just that as she looked at him shocked. Then looked at his hand then swat it away. "Nope! No shaking, No deals. I...Hummm."

She walked away a bit trying to figure out what to say. Then she turned back to him. "As princess of Hell and heir to the throne. I here by order that you help with this hotel, for as long as you desire." she smiled hoping her negotiating will work with him. I decided to add a little something to help.

"But in addition, if you try or attempt anything on anyone. We will have every right to evict you from this place by any means." I proclaimed while standing beside Charlie. She slightly smiled at me, then looked over at Vaggie. She looked away, even though she's not keen on having Alastor's 'help. She was glad that Charlie didn't make a deal.

Charlie faced Alastor once more. "Sound fair?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes at him as he was thinking about it. "Hmm, Fair enough." he shrugged walking away. Charlie sighed in relief, "Cool beans." she said. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good Charlie." I told her.

She smiled back. "Thanks. You were a big help to back there." "I'll say. Though I would have done more then give him a warning." Misty inputted. I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah well that's not happening any time soon." I retorted at her. Soon Alastor came back asking, "So where is your 'hotel staff?"

Now that I think about, I haven't seen anyone here other then the people in this room. With Charlie being the one who created this place, she would obviously be the CEO here. "Um, well..." Charlie sort of pointed to Vaggie, who I assumed is the manager. The only staff here, Alastor chuckled a bit. "Your going to need more then that."

He then turned to me. "What can you offer here my dear~?" he hummed, his smile widening a bit more. I was about to say something till Misty beat me to it. "I don't believe your in any position to know, 'Doe man." she growled. Alastor narrowed his eyes at her. "I believe I was asking that question to Miss Erica here. Not to you." he spoke back.

I grabbed Misty by the back of her hair and pulled her back. "I can 'speak for myself Misty." I retorted to her the facing the man. "Any way, as for your question. I've offered to help provide necessary essentials for the kitchen." I answered him. Alastor smiled and nodded, "Excellent!" he said. Then he walked over to Angel.

"And what can you do my feminine fellow?" Angel grinned at him. "I can suck your d****." he answered with no hesitation. As if hearing feed-back of a microphone, Alastor goes "HA! no." He walks off. Angel shrugs, "Pff, your loss." _'As funny as that was, Al had that coming.'_ I thought doing my best to hold in my hysterics, Misty was struggling just as much.

"Well this just wont do." Alastor stated summoning his cane. "I suppose I could cash in a few favors to liven things up." he snaps his fingers. All of a sudden the fire place bursts into flams and appears all fixed. Then something falls inside of it. 'Okay, now I starting to wonder if having this guy to help was a good idea.' with that thought, I knew we were in for something.

**_**Stay Tuned Folks...**_**


	13. Chapter 10

_Previously-_

_"Well this just wont do." Alastor stated summoning his cane. "I suppose I could cash in a few favors to liven things up." he snaps his fingers. All of a sudden the fire place bursts into flams and appears all fixed. Then something falls inside of it. 'Okay, now I starting to wonder if having this guy to help was a good idea.' with that thought, I knew we were in for something._

_Erica's point of view-_

At first, thing that fell in the fire-place looked like a ball of burning ash. When Alastor came up to it, he picked it up and we got a better look at it. It was actually a body of...something. As it was still burning, a big yellow eye popped open and looked at us. "What the?" I began to question. Till all the ash poofed off of the body reviling a cute little cyclops girl.

"This little darling is Niffty." Alastor announced, dropping Niffty. She got back up and greeted us. "Hi! I'm Niffty, it's nice to meet you. Its been awhile since I've made new friends." she says eagerly as she turned her eye to all of us. "Why are you all woman?" she asks with a frown.

Suddenly she picks up Charlie to look under her. The sudden move, made Angel and Misty jump back and Vaggie pull out a spear. I however leaned back a bit, keeping a questioning brow at her. "Aren't there any men here?!" she shouts.

She gently puts Charlie back down, "I'm sorry if that's rude." Then she looks around the room. " Oh man this place is filthy! This really need a 'ladies touch. Which is weird cause your all ladies no offence." She exclaims while going around, then she pulls out a feather duster. "Oh my gosh this is awful!" she takes off cleaning a bit of the lobby.

"Nope! nope! nope! *giggles* nope. *gasps* nope." her voice goes dark at the end as she stabs and kills a bug with a creepy smile on her face. "A ball full of energy ain't she?" I said to Misty. She nods agreeing with me, "Oh yeah. I don't think I've seen anyone who takes 'cleaning that seriously. Also, when do you think she'll realize that 'spider s*** over there is actually a 'guy?" she asked me at the end. I just shrugged.

Then something flashed behind us, and we heard a voice. "HA! Read-em and weep boys. Full hoooooootel? What the f**** is this?" the voice belonged to a male cat demon with red wings. He was in a room that had a bar and a poker table. I latter realized the check-in desk was replaced by that.

_'Did Al summon that bar here to?' _ I questioned as the 'cat looked towards the said demon and pointed at him with a threatening finger. "You!" he growled out. But Alastor wasn't phased. "Ah! 'Husker my good friend. Glad you could make it." he greets, placing a hand on the 'cat's shoulder.

But the guy shoved it off, "Don't you 'husker me you son of a bi****. I was about to win the whole damn 'pot!" he exclaims pointing at the big stash the frits and disappears off the poker table. "Good to see you to." Alastor says not bothered by his complaints. 'Husker or I'm guessing it's really Husk, faced palmed.

"What the hell do you want with me this time?" he asks irritant. Al wrapped his arm around Husk. "My friend I'm doing some 'charity work. So I took it upon myself to volunteer your services. I hope that's 'okay." he tells Husk. "Exactly _'how_ is summoning someone so suddenly against their will _'Okay _?" I questioned to no one.

Husk didn't seem to like it either. "Are you sh***** me?" he asks begrudgingly. Alastor hums, "No I don't think so!" he answers with out a second thought. Husk pushes Alastor away from him wit ha scowl. "You thought it would be some kind of big f**** riot just to pull me out of nowhere?!" he points an accusing finger at him. "You think I'm some kind of f***** clown?!" he asks.

Alastor just stars at him before answering, "Maybe." he smiles. When he said that I heard laughter of an audience. "Was he some kind radio host or something back in his 'living days?" I leaned over and whispered to Misty. "Yes, he had his own radio studio and all to." she told me.

I looked back to the two men. "Anyway, that guy is the only other demon I've seen besides you who would have the 'guts to talk 'fowl at Alastor." I stated. Misty just huffed, "Maybe it's because he's part 'fowl himself." she joked. I stifled a chuckle at that. Unaware to us both, Husk heard that remark and glared at Misty.

_'I'll give ya a f**** fowl you floating shadow bi**.' _ he growled in his thoughts. When he looked over to me, he lifted a questioning brow. _'Why does that kid look similar to 'him?'_ he wondered. His attention is tuned back to Alastor when he says, walking over to the bar, "Don't worry my friend. I can make this more welcoming...If you wish."

With smooth movement of his arm a bottle of 'cheap booze appears on the counter. Husk stared at the bottle for a sec the marches over to Alastor. "What? You think you can 'buy me with a 'wink and some cheap booze?!" he questions, glaring at Al and snatching the bottle.

He looks back at it, then says. "Well you can!" He walks off behind the counter, 'downing the bottle. I just stared at him, "Really? Just, wow." I drawled, seeing the guy giving in that easily.

Vaggie flailed her arms out in protest. "No! No bar, no alcohol! This is suppose to be a place that discourages 'sin! Not some kind of...mouth...brothel...Man-cave!" she states strongly. Then out of nowhere Angel tackles her across the room. Telling her to shut-up.

Then he goes over to Husk with a seducive smile. "Oh boy." Me and Misty dead-panned. After that, Charlie rushes over to Husk with a very happy and excited attitude. "Oh my gosh! Welcome to the 'Happy Hotel! Your gonna Love it here!" she get all up in his face offering her hand to shake. However Husk just brushes her off, "I lost the ability to 'love years ago." he states, grabbing the booze bottle and continues to drink.

I walk up to them and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Give him some space Charlie. He's having a 'ruff enough time accepting this as he already is. So just let him drink ." I attempt to calm her down. "At least someone here has a f***** brain in their head." Husk grumbles. I give him a glare.

"Keep up with that attitude fur-ball, and I'll kick your 'sorry fuzzed tail a*** out those doors without a second thought." I threatened, folding my arms. Misty comes up behind me, "She ain't kidding pal. I've seen her do it once before, literally." For a moment, Husk just stares at us. Hearing no lie in my threat, he looks away and rumbles under his breath. "I say he took that pretty well." Misty said.

Then Alastor walks up to us, "So~ What do you think?" He asks Charlie. Having her perky attitude come back she goes up to him saying. "This is amazing! *squeals*." she starts rubbing her cheeks cause of her smiling. Vaggie just stood to the side with a frown. "It's...okay." she says. "Maybe if we put down some ground rules on the bar. She'll lighten up?" I thought.

Alastor laughs while stretching his arm out to the girls and bringing them in to him. "This! Is going to be very Entertaining!" he says happily. Vaggie pushed herself away, as Alastor suddenly summoned a flam in his hand in front of Charlie.

I start hearing a tapping beat as he throws the flame in the air and shoves Vaggie away. Just as he did that, music started to play as his attire completely changed and he starts to sing.

You have a dream~ You wish to tell~  
And it's just laughable. But 'Hey kid, what the Hell.

-He dances around Charlie, then changes her clothes to a twenties style 'sweet-heart formal.-

Cause your one of a kind~ Charming, demon belle.  
Now let's give these burning fools a place to dwell.

-He and Charlie dance, the he snaps his fingers again and every one was wearing the twenties themed attire. Except Misty since she saying in 'shadow. I was wearing a fancy formal dress, which I actually liked _'I would go with out the heels though.' _-

Take it boy's!

-Snaps his fingers again and little shadow imp or whatever pop out with instruments.-

Inside of every demon~ is a lost cause~  
But we'll dress 'em up for now, with just a smile~

_(With a smile!)_

And we'll orinate this cesspool, with some old redemption flair.  
And show these simpletons, some proper class and style~

-After kicking a skull of something and jumping to the side, Alastor somehow grabs a hold of me. Then makes me dance with him towards the fire-place. With a wave of his cane, more shadows appeared; one of them looked like his. It swirls around us placing one hand on my shoulder and one on Al's bringing us both a little closer together with a twisted smile. 'I was back to being uncomfortable.-

_(Class and Style!)_ Oh!

Here below the ground~  
I'm sure your plan is sound.

They'll spend a little time~  
Down at this Hazbin Ho-!

Alastor stopped singing as soon as the front doors exploded. They went flying towards Niffty and she was paying attention. Out of instinct, I pulled her out of the way before the doors hit her. "Thank's!" she says. I gave her a small smile in return. "Just be a little more careful okay."

Everyone went out side to see what caused the explosion. It was a flying, banged up dirigible. Before we all walked off to get a better look. I turned around to Misty, "You think you could-" I pointed out the damaged front entrance. She waved her hand, "Say no more, I'll this fix this back up looking like it never happened." she told me, beginning to work.

I went over the join the group, we looked up to see someone pop out in the window of the blimp. He looked to be a hooded cobra snake demon, though his hood seemed to have eyes on it. Along with his top hat. "Is that thing alive or something?" I asked under my breath. But apparently Angel heard me.

"Believe me toots, I've asked that same question." he whispered to me. Then 'snake dude spoke out saying. "HA! Well, well, well~. Look who it is harboring the striped freak!" He proclaims, while looking at Al. "We meet yet again, Alastor." he shakes his clawed hand in contempt.

However Alastor answered, "Do I know you?" I had to stop myself from a laughter fit. I covered my mouth and held my stomach. That bit made the snake man deflate, then scowl at us both. OH yes you do! And that's not funny!" he stormed off back in his blimp. "Oh I begged the differ." I snickered. Later we all heard the guy say, "And this time I have the element of, Surprise!."

As soon as he said 'surprise, a giant cannon came down and was aimed right in front of us. "Oh sh***." I mumbled. "Not to worry my dear~. I'll handle this.~" Al said to me, as if there was nothin to worry about.

I was about to ask him how till he snapped his fingers. Before the cannon was fully charged, a hole appeared right under the dirigible and long monstrous black tentacles came out and attacked it. One took the cannon and tossed it into a different hole that appeared then disappeared at the same time. Soon the tentacles started to wrap up the whole structure of the blimp.

Hearing radio static, I turned to Al. At first I saw red frits eyes that soon turned back to normal as he curled his hand into a fist. I remembered this feeling, I felt it before I suddenly went to sleep back at Onyx's stable. But again, the feeling of his power still didn't frighten me. It's as if through his power, Al is just showing me his abilities. Not threatening my with them, with that thought I couldn't help but question 'why?

The tentacles had now consumed the machine, Alastor clenched his fist again but this time it glowed, when it did so did the black bundle. Suddenly the dirigible exploded do to being crushed. Everyone just stood there in both fear and shock, of what Alastor just did. I honestly as surprised, _'How can someone have that mush power?' _ I wondered.

Al had this 'down right twisted evil smile on his face, his eyes were in slits and there was a small red 'x on his forehead. Everyone looked at him for a second, till he in turn looked back at us saying, "Well I'm starved, who wants some jambalaya?!" he asked, acting like nothing happened. _'He sure blows things off quickly.' _ I rumbled in my thoughts.

As Al walked back while making some jokes and the others following. I noticed the sign '****HAPPY HOTEL****' changed into a different title, '****HAZBIN HOTEL****'. "Something tells me we're in for one hell of a ride now." I sighed. Wondering if this was a good idea. As I went to follow the others, I felt some one grab my arm. "!"

_Third person point of view-_

When the group made it back to the front entrance, Misty was done repairing it. "There, finished." she proclaimed whipping her forehead. "Wow! It's like the damaged was never there!" Charlie cheered. "Splended work Miss Misty. However there is one minor flaw with it." Alastor implied.

Misty glared at him. "And what would that be?" she asked lowly. "This~." with a snap of his fingers, the sign above the door way changed to matched the one over the building. "Here we go, all fixed!" he said smiling wider. Misty glared and growled at him. "Hey." Everyone turned to Vaggie. "Where's Erica?" As soon as she asked that...

"Get your smelly sh*** paws off me you god damn mutt face!" they heard her yell. Turning around they see her ganged up by a group of dog like demons. The one that held her appeared to look like a 'German Shepherd. The 'brute looking one was a bull dog with a missing eye. Two were Great Danes, another was a gray hound, and the last one was... a Boston terroir...really?

"Aww don't be like that 'kitten. We just want to get to know ya." the 'Shepherd said to her in a seducive voice. That just made Erica cringe in disgust. "The 'Hell Hound gang? When did they get here?" Angel questioned.

"Oh no, Erica!" Charlie was about to run up to help, but then stopped. Erica was looking her way and shook her head. Charlie looked down to see her hand was to, telling her not to jump in. "What is she up too?" Vaggie asked, "She's telling us to stay put." Misty told her. "But why? We could help her." Charlie exclaimed.

Misty shook her head, "We 'could. But our gurl can handle herself. Especially when surrounded." she told Charlie. "Why don't we all just watch how this 'show plays out. It seems things are about to be entertaining~." Alastor hummed.

When that moment was right, Erica lifted her foot and stopped on the 'Shepherd's foot hard. He yelped and let go of her, when he did Erica swiftly turns and elbows him in the chest. Sending him back a ways. He groaned as he held his chest in pain. "Rule number one about basic combat." he turns to Erica. "Never underestimate your opponent. Especially when they're way out of your leage." she said sternly with a glare.

"You got a 'second death wish bi***?!" Growled the bull dog. Erica turned her face to the side, seeing the other dogs surround her. She smiled and huffed a laugh. "Now when you say bi***, would that be considered as a 'complement to the real female dogs here? If so, would the one's at your 'hang get jealous? They might think your praising me instead of them."

She smirked when she saw that she struck a nerve from the 'Bull. "THAT'S IT!" he barked (get it? Ha) He came charging at her with a swinging fist. As soon as it came down, she swiveled a dodge to end up behind him. The 'Bull wound up striking the concrete ground hard. He crimpled to a ball and whimpered holding his now bruised hand.

"That had to be the saddest 'strike attempt I've ever seen." Erica snide. He turned to glare at her, as did the others as well. Erica payed them no mind as she turned to the group. "Hey Misty!" they all turned to the shadow. "What's up?" she yelled back. "Would you mind?" Erica asked. Misty smiled and laughed a bit. "Say no more gurl." With the wave of her shadowy hand a stop watch appeared and landed in her palm.

" *tisk* Exactly what's your friend gonna do with that?" Asked the 'Terroir. Erica gave him an unamused brow. "Time me duh. Do you even have a brain in that tiny head of yours? Or does it get smaller with every dumb question that comes out of that maw of yours?" she asked him in the end. "You!" he growled. "Time you for what?" asked the 'Shepherd.

"For the amount it'll take to beat all your tailed a*** and send you running with them between your legs." Erica stated with no hesitation, all with a smile. "And how long do you think you'll accomplish that?" The 'Gray hound asked. "sixty seconds at most." she answered him.

That assumption made her group concerned. "Does she really think she can take them all in sixty seconds?" questioned Husk. "Not the first time she's done it." Misty said. Charlie looks over to the shadow. "But what if they have weapons and-" she was cut off by a lift of Misty's hand in front of her.

"Don't 'sell her off short sweetie. Erica is _the_ most capable girl you'll ever see. Believe me, she will never back down from a challenge. And with every challenge, she always comes out on top." This caught Angel's attention. "Exactly how capable are we talking here?" he asked. "Watch the duel and you'll find out." Misty smiled at him.

"Oooo, this is so exciting!" Niffty squeals. "I just hope she knows what's she doing." Vaggie says worried. Alastor on the other hand, wasn't concerned at all. His smile widened a bit more as he kept his gaze at Erica. _'Let's see you can handle these incompetent buffoons' the same as you did with the 'Cleansers. Show us what your really capable of~.'_ he mused.

Erica stretched her arms out while popping her finger at the same time as cracking her neck. She smiled at the gang around her. Getting ready to face her. She smiled and said, "Alright boy's. I'm game. What's say you?"

**_**Stay Tuned Folks... **_**


	14. Chapter 11

_Previously-_

_"Oooo, this is so exciting!" Niffty squeals. "I just hope she knows what's she doing." Vaggie says worried. Alastor on the other hand, wasn't concerned at all. His smile widened a bit more as he kept his gaze at Erica. 'Let's see you can handle these incompetent buffoons' the same as you did with the 'Cleansers. Show us what your really capable of~.' he mused._

_Erica stretched her arms out while popping her finger at the same time as cracking her neck. She smiled at the gang around her. Getting ready to face her. She smiled and said, "Alright boy's. I'm game. What's say you?"_

_Erica's point of view-_

I stood there in a readied stance, waiting for one of the studs to make the first move. Soon, the 'Gray Hound came charging at me. "Clock starts now.~" I mused, hearing Misty start the timer. He comes in to swing at my head but I dodge, grab his arm with one hand then placed my other at the back of his head.

Then in a flash, I had him face plant into the ground in font of him while holding his arm back. Dislocating it in the process. _'He'll be down for a bit.'_ I thought. Then 'Bull brought his fist down at me, but I got out of the way in time to see him make a crater. I then took the opportunity to upper kick him in the jaw, sending him flying a bit.

'Shepherd came at me and we both duked it out, as he threw swings I dodged and blocked. I'll admit, he held his own pretty well. But his skills in combat, I'd say were compared to a low ranked armature. He then swung his leg up for a kick, but I caught it and held him good as I swung and used him to the 'Dane twins. "Strike!" I laughed.

Finally the little mutt. The 'Terrier started swinging a knife at me. I evade him like it was the simplest thing to do, which it was the guy wasn't even worth fighting back. Then I swirled behind him and tripped him with just a swift of my foot. Suddenly I felt both my arms being grabbed, I looked and it was the 'Dane twins again. _'Okay, grabbing me by the arms is getting old now.'_

I did the same trick to them as I did to those creeps I fought back in the forest. Though, in the process I kicked the 'Terrier in the face when I jumped. Oh well, it worked both ways. While those three were out of commotion. 'Gray Hound tried to get me with his machete, same thing I did with the 'Terrier I practically danced with him.

When I got board with it, I jumped over him and landed perfectly on the ground, standing proud. "Come, on, I'm barley breaking a sweat here. Are you guys even trying?" I mocked. I caught another machete in my hand the was thrown at me. I look to find it was 'Shepherd who threw it. The look on his face was hilarious. "Oh wait, they are trying. And it's absolutely just sad."

"That's it!" Yelled 'Gray Hound, as he jumped from behind me bring down his weapon hoping to be finishing blow. To his disappointment, I made a disappearing act on him as his blade met the ground.

"Huh?!" I appeared behind him, he quickly noticed and swung again. This time, I used my foot to guide the blade away from me, then kicked it out of his hands or paws and into the air. Later I brought my foot down and kicked him right in the gut.

Then both 'Shepherd and 'Bull came at me. I simply waited there till they were close enough. One they were, I just sachet myself forward as 'Bull rammed his fist at 'Shepherd. I ran up to 'Bull bringing my leg up to his neck, then brought him down to the ground hard. Seeing the pathetic dogs still groveling in the dirt, I dusted my hands as I turned to them saying. "You boys still game?" I mocked them with a smirk. I heard Misty stop the clock.

_Third person point of view-_

As Misty stopped the timer, she announced. "Less then sixty seconds, as she said she." the whole group excluding Alastor were shocked to the core. "She just took down one of the toughest gangs in hell like it was nothing!" Angel pipped. Misty scoffed, "The toughest? You kidding? Those bastards didn't even stand a chance the moment they decided to pick a fight with Erica."

"The way she caught the machete was like she knew it was going to be thrown at her, before it even happened." Vaggie pointed out astonished. "Same thin happened when she pulled me out of the way from the flying 'door!" Niffty exclaimed excitedly. Husk leaned over to Alastor and asked.

"She's that _'guy's _ kid isn't she?" Alastor's smile widened a bit. "Indeed she is my friend. And in more ways then one she's much like him. So fair warning, be cautious with your conversations with her." he told Husk. " *Tisk* If she's _that_ mush like her old man, You'd have to be a f**** moron to talk sh*** with her." Husk huffed, going back to drinking booze.

Charlie let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding. But that relief was short lived when 'Shepherd got up and went up behind Erica with his bland in hand. "Erica! Watch-" she didn't finish when she saw Erica turn around to the 'dog with a weapon in her hands. armed and ready to strike the enemy down at that moment.

_Erica's point of view-_

As I turned to the 'sore loser, A.K.A 'Shepherd. Then manifested a bow and arrow in my hands. Face the man and aimed the point directly at his face. _'I need to remember to thank Misty for teaching my how to make weapons appear when needed later.'_ I said to myself. I gave the dog one of my hardest glares as I look souly into his eye's. Seeing the fear, he knew he was really out of his league now.

"Attacking from behind is a sign of weakness. Proving that you don't have the guts to actually face your opponent." I said lowly to him. "And tell your 'little buddy that if he some much as to pull that trigger on his gun. He'll be one step closer to his 'second grave." I informed, knowing that behind me the 'Terrier was pointing a loaded gun at me.

"How did she?!" he cried out stunned, "Here's what's going to happen." I started to say. 'Shepherd gulped as he looked at me. "You and your cronies are gonna 'beat it with your tails between your legs and 'never set foot here again." I demanded. Not leaving any openings to him.

He tried to put up a 'tough guy face. "And if we don't follow your demands?" he talked back, with a growl. My grip on my bow tightened, "This isn't the first time I've had someone at 'arrow point. So unless you want a new nostril in the middle of your fore-head. I'd meet with those demands if I were you."

'Shepherd was at a loss for words. Suddenly, I felt 'Bull getting up and ready to charge at me, and 'Terrier about to take a shot at me. Luckily I predicted the perfect tactic to avoid both.

I slid back out of the way as 'Terrier pulled the trigger. Instead of me, the bullet it 'Shepherd in the color bone. As I moved I released my arrow and it went right through 'Terrier's shoulder. While the two were down for the count, I stood my ground and face 'Bull as he raged on towards me.

I waited, "What are you doing Erica!? Bail out of there now!" I heard Angel scream at me. But I stayed. When 'Bull was close enough, I swiftly made a 'pirouette to the side around him and from behind elbowed him closer to the creator Alastor made earlier. With a cry, he fell right in. I went up to the hole and looked in, I frowned at the sight.

There, clinging on a ledge for dear life was 'Bull, whimpering like a puppy. "Well that unfortunate." I groaned. Turning around, I went up to 'Shepherd and reloaded my bow with another arrow. "Considering my demands now?" I questioned.

He sneered at me, "This isn't over wretch! Not by a long shot!" he shouted. As he said that. I heard foot steps approaching us. "As entertaining as that performance was. I believe it is over." Alastor spoke. When he stepped into the field, the whole mutt gang froze in pure terror.

"Y-Y- You!?" 'Shepherd stuttered, pointing a fearful finger at Al, as he just kept his ever wide smile up. The aura of his complexion was dark and menacingly, "I suggest you meet with the young lady's demands. Or else the out come for you and your men will not be appealing." He said impending on every word.

'Shepherd and his boy's quickly attempted to get up and make a run for it. "W-we didn't know you were here." he said pathetically. Al wasn't amused, that much was said in his eye's, "Do I need to remind you of the unfortunate demise I've given to your boss 'Cerberus?" he asked.

"Who?" I heard Misty ask Vaggie. "Cerberus, he was one of the most feared crime boss and overlord in Hell decades back. But since he one of those who Alastor over powered. With him gone now, his gangs reputation went down hill. Now they've been making sad attempts to bring their rank back up."

_'I say 'sad is an understatement.'_ I retorted. The dogs started to gather themselves up to flea. "W-we'll meet with the chick's demands! We'll leave and never come back!" And like the dogs they were, they ran off with their tails between their legs. "I had that handled." I said to Al.

He turned and grinned at me. "I'm aware~. However I find it most distasteful how men like that are now a days to woman. Especially when those men were loathsome mongrels'." he growled at the end. I gave him a brow as we started walking back to the hotel. "I take it you aren't practically fond of dogs?" I questioned.

"Not in the slightest." he replied. 'As a deer in a sense, I guess reasonable.' I figured. As soon as we both made our way to the door. I bombarded by everyone's questions, well almost everyone. Misty was just watching, finding my discomfort funny. So did Alastor, Husk on the other hand was just to the side drinking.

"That was incredible Erica!" Charlie cheered. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Vaggie asked. "Who needs a guardian when your basically a one woman army toots." Angle said with a grin. That earned him a glare from Misty. "Couldn't agree with you more.~" I heard Al say. I held onto Misty as she tried to lunge at him.

"Let's just go inside kay? I haven't eaten anything since lunch and it's been quite a day for me." Thankfully, they all agreed. In a private dinning room, we all gathered in there after Niffty cleaned the whole place. 'In mere seconds.'

As we were eating a dish called jambalaya that Al made. That also was actually pretty good. The others still asked me questions. "So Erica, who taught you how to fight like that?" Vaggie asked. "Well, My third cousins and their friends. Some were 'black op's and ex military. And they also knew some folks who trained in 'special task force. Plus I know some people myself who've taught me basic combat, some martial arts, and basic self defense. And I'm also self-taught" I answered.

Everyone was impressed were as Alastor was intrigued. "Damn, bet no one messed with you at home." Husk inputted. I awkwardly laughed at that. "Not only is she an excellent fighter. But also an all star athlete." Misty brought up. "Really?" Charlie asked. "What's your major?" Angel came next.

"Geez, where should I start? Um, well to name some I do Archery, obstacle racing, horse-back riding, cross country, fencing, wrestling gymnastics, parkour, hunting, swimming, and some different forms acrobatics." By then everyone but Al was looking at me like I'm some sort of 'power house all star.

" *Whistles impressed* With a life like that, I bet you and your folks are loaded." Angel lightly laughs. "Mmm, not really. My mom and I lived on a ranch she owned on the side of Mt. Hood in Oregon." I corrected him. "A farmers life style?" he sounded degusted when he said that. "I gave him a had glare. "You got a problem with that?" I snarked.

He lifted his hands up in defense. "Nope! Not at all hun!" Vaggie chuckled. "What kinds of things did you do in the ranch Erica?" Niffty asked. "Well, we mostly breed horses and trained them for things other people would need or use them for. And there's my mothers apple orchard and garden." when I mentioned 'apple orchard, I noticed Charlie making a cute little smile.

"I recall you mentioning my dear~." Al spoke up. "You've said you've also did hunting correct?" even with his radio tone, he bared some interest in that subject. Which left me questioning his peers more. "Yes, well with my home being apart of a highly dense forest area and near the mountain. It's only natural that 'hunting would be one of the main sports." I explained.

Vaggie narrowed her eye at Alastor, so did Misty. "What 'game did you go for?" she asked not breaking her glare from the demon. "Pending on the area, it was mostly elk, pheasant, duck, deer. However in the Mt. Hood region, there was mostly elk then deer. Having to come across the right deer that's in hunting jurisdictions is a bit challenging. Oh! Almost forgot, we sometimes took down wolfs and mountain lions as well."

That made Vaggie break her glare from Al and turn to me with a questioning brow. "I get the wolfs part but why mountain lions?" she asked. I took a moment to think. "Yeah, aren't they like illegal to hunt?" Angel added. "Yes, they are. However you are given permission to shoot them if they are spotted near civilian property or animal live-stock." I explained

"Have you shot some down?" Niffty asked, tilting her head in the most adorable way. 'If being cute was a sin, she'd be the queen of it.' I hummed to answer her. "At least one or two. None were close enough to be an occurrence. Also I only wounded them. Couldn't bring myself to put them down, so I had them to be relocated to a different country where they'd be safe."

The questions towards me lasted for another hour as dinner came to a close. After that we all went to our rooms. Well those who stayed at the hotel of course, Alastor went to his home wherever that is. Misty and I sat on my bed in my room. I was already in my pj's which were just a black tank-top and black pajama pants with red trim at the bottom.

Misty and I played friendly poker to pass the time. The bids we put down were money from hell and some candy and obsidian crystal stones courtesy of my mother. "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that your mom had all these crystals the whole time." she spouted, taking a card.

As I put down a card, I asked. "Why are you making them a big deal? They're just crystals." She gave me a board look. "They aren't just that. When cut in a specific way, they can be quite lethal weapons. Like, as lethal as the 'Cleanser's weapons." she said.

"Really, how?" I asked. "Well back then, in the living world. Obsidian crystals were one of the main items natives used for in spiritual rituals as; offerings or spiritual tools. As weapons, natives would ask the spirits they worshiped to bless them so that they'd have goods hunts and all that." she exclaimed.

I pondered as I took this all in. "Soooo, I take it because of that. The things the crystals were used in the past. They now serve a purpose for the supernatural?" I theorized. Misty nodded putting down another dollar.

"Yep, they started absorbing spiritual energy. Making them as the second ideal weapons to or for demons. But now a days they're really hard to come by. Just finding one down here can give a demon good cash, they're worth quite a lot." she added. "Hmm, that explains why your so eger to win this game." I huffed amused. Did I mention I've never lost a game or challenge in my life? Because of that, Misty tries her absolute to beat me whenever it's just the two of us.

She gave me a hard stare. "I'm getting those babys one way or the other. Cause they can be the perfect tools to shadows to. Also~ I think I got you this time gurl.~" She placed her cards down. "Straight up. All in spades.~" she sang. Thinking she's won, I rained on her parade.

"You've gotten better Misty. But, sorry to say it's still not good enough.~" I sang back, showing her my cards. "In your honor~. A royal flush.~" I mocked with a grin. Misty swung her arms in the air with an aggravated groan, then flopped backwards on the bed. "Damn it! I thought I had you!" "Nope." I laughed.

As I gathered my winnings, I tossed her one obsidian crystal. "Here, since you wanted one so bad." I said. She rushed up and hugged me tight. "Your the best! You know that!?" she gushed happily. "I know." I laughed, gently pushing her off. Then her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I almost forgot. I need to go back to the house and clean up that mess those Worgs left behind." she said.

I figured those things were messy. If someone from home were to see that, it would not only brings suspicion. But also a slight panic, if anyone were to think it was an animal attack. "I'll be back soon. You better be asleep by then. After what's been down today, you look like you could use some rest." she stated.

Nodding in agreement with her, she vanished out the window. "I'll get to bed, as soon as I get a cup of that tea." I said to myself. I got up and walked out of my room. I headed down the stairs to the hotels kitchen. When I walked in, I gave the place a big dead-panned look. "Exactly how dose Charlie expect to run this place when it's so run down from the inside out." I groaned.

I brushed it off and went to the stove. The kettle with the tea was still there from when Misty used it. As I tuned on the stove to heat it back up, I pulled out my phone to see if there was any words from my parents. Mainly my mom. "I hope your okay mom." I whispered sadly.

Suddenly, I felt a presents behind me. One I was now familiar with, 'okay what is with this guy?' I asked myself as I turned around and meet with the smiling demon. "I've already have Misty shadowing over me. I don't need you to do the same." I retorted to Al.

He chuckled, "Apologies my dear~. But I couldn't wait any longer to formally greet you myself." He said giving me a small bow. "You wear my gift quite well my dear.~" I rolled my eyes at him, then kettle started to whistle. "Making some tea are we?" he mused.

I went to take the kettle off the stove, "I always have a cup before going to sleep. It helps me relax better." I told him, poring a cup. I then turned to him, "Would you like one?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Who am I to turn down a generous offer. Though do hold the vanilla, I'm not fond of sweet either." he quickly pointed out when I grabbed the bottle.

I gave him a cup, and started to enjoy mine. "It was you who healed my shoulder wasn't it?" I questioned him. Al hummed amused as he smiled at me. "Now whatever gave you that accusation?" he mockingly asked. "The way you've displayed you powers recently felt the same when I was _some how_ put in a sudden sleep." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He took another sip of his cup. "Very observant and decisive, Just like Vincent.~" He hummed. "How do you and my dad know each other?" I asked. "Oh that is an intriguing story if I do say so myself. However it is far to long to tell at this moment. For it seems to be past your bedtime.~" He teased at the end.

My eye twitched, "I'm eighteen, practically an adult. I decided when I go to bed thank you very much." I seethed. "True.~ But down here it doesn't matter, and your just starting out here in Hell. And there have been other sinners who've lived here longer then you at the same age."

I froze and sweat-dropped. "That's... A valid point." He wasn't wrong, there are sinners who've died at my age and become demons here. Compared to them, I'd might as well be a child in their eye's. I sighed as I faced him, "Look, it's been a long day. And I'd rather not drag it down even more. So when your done with your tea will you leave me alone?" I asked.

Al just chuckled at me, "Are you sure being 'alone is what you want today?" he asked me back. I turned to look at him, _'what did he mean by that?'_ I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. He hummed a smirk as he adjusted his monocle. "I was quite surprised to sense just you entering Hell. The plan was for you and your mother to come here. Yet it was just you."

I didn't like how his tone sounded even with radio static. "Either plans were changed or... certain ordeals occurred at home?~" he mused the question darkly and the end. My eyes widened at him, _'Is he saying that he?!'_

"It'd be a real shame if something were to happen to your-" he was cut off by the slamming of my cup. "If your the one responsible for the Worg attack, I swear I'll!-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when he placed a finger at the middle of my forehead.

At that moment I felt my body go numb, like all of my energy and strength just left me replaced by over exhaustion. Before I closed my eyes, I heard Alastor hum in my ear. "It's rude to accuse someone so suddenly without evidence my dear~." at that point, everything went black.

**_**Stay Tuned Folks...**_**


	15. Chapter 12

_Previously-_

_"It'd be a real shame if something were to happen to your-" he was cut off by the slamming of my cup. "If your the one responsible for the Worg attack, I swear I'll!-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when he placed a finger at the middle of my forehead. _

_At that moment I felt my body go numb, like all of my energy and strength just left me replaced by over exhaustion. Before I closed my eyes, I heard Alastor hum in my ear. "It's rude to accuse someone so suddenly without evidence my dear~." at that point, everything went black. _

_Third person point of view-_

Alastor caught Erica as she fell forward, then lifted her up bridle-style out the kitchen. "I might have taken that approach the wrong way." he thought, entering the main lobby. "Now what could you mean by 'Worg attack?" He asked the unconscious girl in his arms as he walked. He used his powers to bring the two up to Erica's room. Before he laid her down on the bed, he took a moment to observe the room.

The style of it was very...unique to him. "Living quarters have certainly changed since my day.~" he said. Though he did like the painting, gave the room a better natural 'touch. With the snap of his fingers, his shadow manifested to help him put Erica in her bed. Once he did, he sat down on the bed beside her, pulling a few strands of hair out of her face and placing his hand on her forehead.

"Now lets see what events occurred to have put a drastic turn around.~" he chivvied. His hand glowed, indicating that he was using his powers to enter Erica's mind. Erica groaned at the feeling as she tried to move her head away from the hand. Alastor chuckled, "Now, now my dear.~ It'll be facile if you cooperate and relax~." he said smoothly at that last part.

Using more of his power, he used a stronger 'sleep spell on Erica. Soon she stopped fighting of his influence and went into a deeper rest. "There, that's better now isn't it?~" he sang. Al soon went back to concentrating on his power, and finally went in Erica's thoughts. He only went back to the memories of the beginning of the day.

"Hmm, I see you haven't changed Bethany~." he said, seeing her mother kindly making breakfast for her daughter. He rolled his eyes when he saw Misty attempting that ridiculous habit of hers on Erica. Though in the end he found it amusing how Erica foiled her plot. It intrigued him how Erica was able to shoot and ride at the same time as he watched her riding Onyx to school.

Alastor chuckled at the scene when Erica degraded Kenzie the way she did. And liked how she express her love of music as well and he watched her little lunch 'musical. "Seems you have a modeling student for a daughter Vincent.~" he mused seeing her ace assignments and tests better then others.

When it came down to her 'Archery club he felt the same disturbance of energy like Erica did before she left her school. "I recognized that feeling, it's a sign that there's been a crossing between the living world and the Damned." he deduced. As the scene changed to Erica's home, he to was surprised with the state the area was in.

But when he saw the sudden attack of the shadow worgs, he paused everything. "So these are the cause of the disturbance. However, shadow wargs have been outlawed to use for centuries now. And the only way to create these creatures is with..." he paused in thought as he came down to a conclusion.

"This is certainly something Vincent needs to be informed about." he unpaused the memory and continued to watch. He saw Erica and her mother say their goodbyes and go their separate ways for their safety. He watched as her mother used the 'key to go to Vincent's private villa and Erica ride of with Onyx on the scenic route to Hell.

He stopped reading her through Erica's memories when he got to the part of the secret stable in Hell's forest. Since he knew where it went from there. Alastor got up to leave, he turned to the slumbering girl. Placing his finger on her forehead again, he used a spell that made her forget about their little 'talk. "Best to avoid unnecessary misunderstandings.~" he claimed.

When he was done, he began to leave the room. At the corner of his eye, he found the 'antler earrings he'd given her. With the snap of his fingers, the amber stones on them began to glow. As if being activated. After that he turned into a shadow himself and left.

Alastor reappeared to an estate that wasn't his. The place had a large intimidating black bar gate, that beyond them was a old rustic modern mansion. That had a nice cut lawn and shrubbery, A fountain was in the middle of it in front of the estate. A few miles to the side of it was a large military base. (Hell's military base 'Ignore the planes, and picture a few more building structures)

On top of the gate was the same emblem that was on the medallion that Erica's hell-horse Onyx has. Alastor went up to the gate and stood there when her heard a sound of rolling stone, To his right, he saw the head of a gargoyle turn and face him. The mouth opened and some ones voice came out.

**_*State your name and business here sir*_** they demanded. Alastor just smiled as he answered, "Alastor! My good chap! And I am here to see my good friend Vincent! If he's home~." he purred at the end. The head of the gargoyle moved to look like it's nodding it's head. **_*Understood. You may enter* _** the said, the gates suddenly opened. _***Fair warning though. Sir Nightshade is not in his best mood at the moment. So do be careful of what you need to say to him.***_ they warned him.

Alastor just hummed. "Noted my friend." and with that he walked in. As he strode through the property. He couldn't help but look around and recall some late memories of the place. "Hmm, seems like it was only yesterday when we meet." He said to himself. Going back to the time when he first met the infamous 'Angel of War.

_Flashback- to 1952-_

A little ways from the Nightshade estate, a weak low ranked demon was running for his dear afterlife. In his hand he carried something that sealed his fate. Out of nowhere a black shadow of a antlered figure swept his feet and made him toppled over the field.

As the man groaned in pain, someone approached him with a menacingly aura, and frightening smile. "My good loathsome fellow, to come up to me with a weak threat is one thing." the item that was in the demon's hand flew out of his grasp and into the smiling ones hand glowing bright red.

"But to steal my cane is another." his voice went low with a slight growl. The pitiful demon laughed a bit making his threat raise a brow. "You think I just wanted to steal your 'mic cane?" then other demons who were just as low ranked as he was came out of their hiding places.

However this didn't amuse the smiling demon even though he was surrounded. "How dose it feel? Alastor the 'Radio Demon, to walk right into a trap?" Asked the imp (the one who lead Alastor there). Even when he's smiling, Alastor gave him a bored expression. "Is this really the best entertainment you gents could come up with?" he replied flatly, as if doing this before.

Suddenly, a shot went off and a sharp grazed cut appeared on Alastor's cheek. For the first time, he didn't enjoy this pain he felt. Using his powers, he tried to heal the cut. But it only aggravated it to bleed more. Alastor inwardly hissed at the pain, as he narrowed his eyes on the one who shot at him.

"Like that you 'radio bastard? We got someone to get us these new babys." said one of the demons waving the gun in his hand. "These guns are specially made to deal with powerful bi*** like you!" he yelled with a smile, pointing the gun right at Alastor. The imp laughed, "Any thing you'd like to say before you leave?" he asked

Alastor laughed irritated while adjusting his monocle and twirling his cane. "To be quite honest with you boys, I can't really tell which omission you've made is worst." he said. The gang looked at him funny, not getting what he was saying. "The fact that you thought that threatening me with just a pistal would frighten me.-"

"Or the fact that you foolishly thought that stealing from my arsenal and trespassing into my property was a wise decision." said a new voice. A single shot was heard, yet five of the imps comrades was wounded threw the shoulder. All heads were turned to see a figure standing a ways from the scene.

The man wore a black military uniform decorated in many badges, stars and medals. A cape was draped over his shoulders, and around his waist was a double edge sword. They couldn't make out his face as it was covered by his cap. At first, Alastor didn't know who it was. Yet he looked over to the pitiful group that lured him here were shaking in pure terror.

He heard the imp utter out, "L-L-Lord Vincent N-N-Nightshade...T-T-The Angel of War." Alastor widened his eyes in surprise, never would he have expected to face the very man who's made history in the both the living, the blessed, and the damned. The man who executed his enemies while saving the innocent like a holy being bringing down justice, hence why he was given the very title.

Back when he was alive, everyone knew of Vincent Nightshade during his service in the American army. It devastated many when the news of his demise was told, yet he was used as a prime example of how a 'leader should stand. And though he as been in Hell longer then Vincent, his rank and status is nothing compared to his. That goes the same for his power.

"You all should be aware that I don't tolerate low-life trespassers, let alone thieves thinking they could get away with such a thing." Vincent hissed coming towards them. The demon that pointed the gun at Alastor growled at he got up while holding his shoulder in pain. "Cut the sh*** you son of a b**** . Don't go acting like your the top 'gun here!" he yelled out.

That earned him a brow from Vincent. "Well seeing as you all are on 'my property, and the fact I have the authority to put down here. Your threat is just as empty as that I.Q of yours." he retorted. That hit a nerve, "You Bastard!" He aimed the gun right at Vincent and pulled the trigger.

What the gang, including Alastor didn't expect was the minute the bullet came at Vincent. He lifted his hand and grabbed it within arms length, like it was the simplest thing to do . It caused everyone, excluding Alastor to drop their jaws. Then Vincent released his fist that held the bullet, or what's left of it. As soon as he let his hand lose, all that came out of his hand was metal dust.

"Guess it never occurred to you that those weapons are useless to those who know how to evade them." Vincent said taking out a gun of his own. "Now this, I've had it made recently. True it may seem like any other pistol, but. One single bullet is all I need to erease you bloody thugs." He growled.

As he approached, the gang of demons including the imp groveled in fear. "You see, the gun powder and the bullet are both enchanted by my specialists. So that with one shot the bullet will go in a path of its own and take down anyone or anything. But when enhanced by my powers, it will only shoot whatever or whoever I see as a target." he explained as he stopped. "The first shot was just a test shot. But now..." He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Just like he said, the bullet flew in different directions and went right threw the heart of the gang. When it hit the last victim, all who were standing were Vincent, Alastor and the imp. Who might have had an accident in his pants.

"Y-Y-Your letting me go?" the imp asked. Vincent blew the smoke off the barrel of his gun before he answered, "I'm not the one who you should worry about right now." he put the gun away as the imp looked at him confused. "Huh?" "I believe you were about to deal with this filth before his cohorts intervened, correct?" Vincent asked, facing Alastor.

If it were possible, the imp would be as pale as a bed sheet now, after realizing that the 'Radio Demon he lured was still here. Alastor chuckled, knowing what Vincent meant be that. "Indeed I was, my good man~." he said, then looking at the imp who cowered before him. "Still believe attempting to terminate me was wise~?" he questioned lowly as his expression went dark.

Vincent went around collecting the weapons the thugs stole as screams of bloody murder went out in the air. He payed no mind till all was quite. "That was quicker then I anticipated." he said turning to Alastor. "Well that scum of an imp wasn't much anyway. Didn't really enjoy it much either." Alastor replied.

Vincent laughed a bit. "Would you like me to show you out? After that ordeal, my men will be more on guard then before. And I doubt they'll take seeing you the infamous 'Radio Demon to well." he pointed out. Alastor smiled, "Who am I to turn down a kind gesture.~" He mused.

Alastor took the offer cause of two things, one Vincent wasn't wrong about his men so getting out wouldn't be as simple as it was coming in, two the last thing he wanted was to get on Vincent's 'bad side; he knew better then to trifle with beings who are more powerful then him. Plus Vincent's reputation was something to consider.

The two chatted with one another as they walked. They talked about their lives they had when they were alive. Alastor found Vincent charming enough to consider him as a friend. Just like he did with his brother.

You see back when Al was alive, he received the chance to have an interview with the honorable 'American Red Baron, Christopher Nightshade. Although Vincent and his father were soldiers on the ground, Chris was a solider for the sky. To Al, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with the Nightshade's when it comes to warfare. Not that he had a problem with that.

Ever since that day, Alastor and Vincent have been friends since. Later when Al learned that Vincent was getting married to a human. He was thrilled for him at one point, but was concern about his reputation if other demons learned of this. It didn't surprise Alastor the slightest when the whole event was a secret for just him and Lucifer to know.

What did surprise him was when Vincent made him the 'godfather for his first and only child, Erica. At first, Alastor questioned why he was chosen to have such a role. Vincent explained that with his daughter being a 'hybrid, she was going to need someone who can teach her how to control her powers. Also, since Alastor had better knowledge of 'human demon hybrids then he did, plus he and Lucifer would be to busy to help her with that task.

Alastor understood the reasoning, and accepted it. To be honest he was ecstatic to be given such an honor. For he always wanted a 'pupil to tuck under his 'wing. In a sense that he'd have a worthy student to teach about power here in Hell. He couldn't wait for the day when he would have that chance.

_End of Flashback-_

Alastor came up to the front door of the mansion. As he was about to open the door, it opened itself to revile a pale woman in a maid outfit. "Good evening to you Mr. Alastor. To what do we owe this surprise visit?" the woman asked in a thick English acent.

The said demon grinned at her, "A good evening to you a well Agatha! I have news that Vincent must hear. About a certain 'come of age young woman.~" he drawled at the last sentence hoping the woman would take the hint. Which she did, "Certainly, right this way." she said allowing him to came in.

Agatha was a banshee she-demon. her white hair and pale skin complemented her beauty, but what really stood out from her was her bright green eyes. With then she can hypnotize her prey long enough to devastate or kill them with her blood curdling shriek. In the living world of the 1800's she was a irish immigrant housekeeper of a well wealthy lord in London England.

Her ticket to Hell was her poisoning the mistress of the said lord. She didn't like how the woman abused her masters wealth and power, so yeah. As she lead Alastor to Vincent's office, they both heard a loud 'bang behind the door.

"Seem the lord's meeting with his generals is not quite finished." Agatha stated in concern. "And what sort of meeting do you mean my dear?" Alastor asked. Agatha just shrugged her shoulders. "Normally it's either the 'rifts, reports of the exterminations, and rouge demons that 'over step their place." she answered

Nearing the door that had that said meeting, both Alastor and Agatha heard Vincent proclaim sternly. "Let me get this straight. Your all telling me that there is a 'rift opening in the outer West side of the circle of Hells forest. And no one here has managed to close it?!"

'Hmmm, that might have been how those Worgs got in.' Alastor assumed. "Sir, we have tried. countless of times, but none of our methods of closing it have worked." said one of the generals. "Yes and whenever we do try, an odd circle appears beneath it?" included the other. Alastor heard the questioning tone in Vincent's voice. "Circle? What kind of circle?" he asked.

"This sir." Alastor heard a piece of paper being passed around, then to hear Vincent groan in frustration and worry. "I see, so this isn't our usual random 'rift openings we deal with. Someone deliberately made this rift." he concluded. "But why leave it in a random area where it could be discovered?" questioned one of the generals.

"They might have been looking for something." Vincent deduced. "I one of you to dispatch one of your finest scouts and find out where the rift leads to. If the ones responsible for making it are on the other side, have them drag those fools back here to base by any means necessary." he ordered.

His generals saluted to him, "Yes sir!" "And should the culprit still be in Hell sir?" one of them asked. "Then it's possible that they're unaware of us commandeering their 'rift gate. Eventually they'll come back to it. When that happens, you know what to do." Vincent replied darkly at the end. "Understood." said all the generals.

"Your all dismissed." said Vincent. As soon as he said that, the doors opened and all the generals left the room. They all walked by Alastor and Agatha. "Allow me to show you out gentlemen." Agatha offered as she walked with them. "Have a pleasant evening boys!" Alastor waved. They nodded to him, and were gone.

Alastor chuckled as he turned and went in the office. The room was a pleasant rustic design, one that Al was used to in his time. On the other side of the room, sitting at his desk was Vincent Nightshade. He had his elbows on the desk and his face leaning on his hands.

" *Chuckles* Seem someone is having a ruff evening.~" Alastor joked, getting Vincent's attention. "Oh Al, wasn't expecting a visit from you. Care for a drink? I know I could use one." he sighed at the end. Alastor smiled, "If you have the same 'Brandy from before then of course my friend!" he stated enthusiastically.

Vincent chuckled, "Still as charismatic as usual." he handed him a glass. And they both calmly drank. When they were done, Vincent asked. "So. What brings you here tonight my friend? Anything new?" The very question made Alastor grin even more (if that were possible).

"You could say that my friend. Though, some of news I have to share with you are not that all thrilling~." he mused to Vincent. That made the man give Alastor a questioning brow. "Let's just say, it has something to do with the regards of your young 'Demon Bella~." Alastor swooned.

_**Stay Tuned Folks...…**_


	16. Chapter 13

_Previously-_

_Vincent chuckled, "Still as charismatic as usual." he handed him a glass. And they both calmly drank. When they were done, Vincent asked. "So. What brings you here tonight my friend? Anything new?" The very question made Alastor grin even more (if that were possible)._

_"You could say that my friend. Though, some of news I have to share with you are not that all thrilling~."_ _he mused to Vincent. That made the man give Alastor a questioning brow. "Let's just say, it has something to do with the regards of your young 'Demon Bella~." Alastor swooned._

_Third person point of view-_

After hearing that, all that Vincent did was let out a sigh. "If your referring to the matter of my daughter coming here to Hell by herself and my wife at my villa. I'm already well aware of it." he told Alastor, taking another drink of his Brandy. "Though I question on how you know of this." he said turning to the said demon.

Alastor ginned, "Oh I happen to come across anew line of 'business with the young and naïve princess. And happen to find your little girl in the process!" he chimed. That caught Vincent's attention, "You're participating in Charlie's rehab project?" he asked giving Alastor a very sceptic look.

The 'Radio demon shook his head, "No, No, No my friend. I'm merely helping her run her silly hotel. As a new form of entertainment for myself." "In other words, your only helping just to see demons who 'might join in the project fail. For you to get a laugh out of it." Vincent deduced with a smirk. Alastor laughed, "HA, HA, HA! You know me to well Vince old boy!"

Vincent chuckled. "Well, you had me a little concerned there for a moment. I don't picture you doing such events with out having some benefit for yourself in return." then he went stern for a moment, "However, if you plan on harming Charlie and her friends."

Alastor cut him off, "Rest assured my friend, if I wanted to hurt any of then at that time. I would done it at that moment. As I'm sure your aware." he pointed out. That made the man relax a bit. "That is true." he said. "Back to the current subject. You said that my daughter is at Charlie's hotel?" he questioned.

He received a nod, "Indeed, she is also offering to help serve necessary provisions." Alastor told him. "Hmm, I assumed Erica would live with Lucifer and his family. Charlie's hotel would have been my third choice." said Vincent. "And what was to be your second choice?" Al asked. "You residence of course." Vincent simply answered.

"Well, the idea of staying at the hotel was your 'pest of a shadow assistant's suggestion." Alastor hissed in annoyance. "I see." Then Alastor brought up something else to Vincent's attention. "Anyway, I wanted to inform you that I've discovered the reason of your wife's and daughter's separation."

"Oh, and might I ask how?" Vincent asked. "Just peered through the memories of your daughter's late events that have happened today." Alastor answered. Vincent narrowed his eyes at him. "Just today, correct?" Al nodded to him. "Yes, I wouldn't dream of invading you darling's privacy." that got him an eye roll. "Anyway, you were saying." Vincent said, asking him to continue.

"Right, so Erica's enjoyed her day quite well at the beginning. Received many gifts along the way.~" Alastor mused. Vincent smiled, "But of course, it's her birthday after all." he chuckled. Al continued.

"Anyway, when she and Miss Misty were returning home. The entire property was like a platoon stampede across it." He saw Vincent start to get on edge. "Upon closer inspection, I found that someone, had sent shadow worgs after your daughter an d wife."

The sound of glass shattering was heard. Alastor turned to see that Vincent had broke his glass in his hand. "You say someone had sent those creatures after my wife and daughter?" he asked with a growl, his gaze darkening. Alastor grinned, "Yes, and I'm willing to assume that they may have come threw the 'rift you spoke of earlier." he added.

Vincent started to pace away from Alastor and back a few times in thought. "The knowledge of creating 'shadow worgs have been lost since it was outlawed centuries ago." he muttered under his breath. "Indeed, and the only possible way to regain that said knowledge is with-" Vincent finished what Alastor was about to say. "The Forbidden Black Grimoire."

A moment of tense silence was in the air as the two men just stood there in the room. Then Vincent started to march to the door and left the room with Alastor following. "Agatha!" he yelled out. The said woman appeared just around the corner. "Yes sir?" "Fetch me my coat. I'm going out. And if anyone asks where I am, tell them I have urgent business to attend to." he proclamed to her.

"Of course sir." she left to to do her first order. She met up with him at the front entrance and handed him his coat right before he walked out the door. "Checking the volt I take it?" Alastor questioned. "Where else?" Vincent snarked. Using his magic, Vincent waved his hand and a slash of light appeared in front of the two. At first it would seem like a hole in thin air but it was actually an opening to a different area in hell. One that no one but Vincent, Lucifer and Alastor knows about.

When Vincent and Alastor went through, they were met with a great mountain with many dead trees and boulders surrounding it. At the base of the mountain was a large stone crafted door. Around it was pillars of stone carved snakes and small human figures. On the top was a head of an unknown beast. On the doors were also snakes.

_**(Instead of Fleur-de-lis symbols on the doors imagine pentagrams)**_

"Hmm~ Been a while since I've seen the 'Restricted Archive's~." Alastor hummed. "Out of curiosity Al, exactly when was the last time you came here?" Vincent asked with suspicion in his tone. As they walked up to the door, Alastor answered. "Since you last did an check inspection Vince. Are you suspecting me of a sort?" Alastor asked, pretending to be offended.

"You know as well as I the 'one can't be to cautious in such situations." Vincent replied back. Going up to a stone slab that was on the door. The slab was circular, with hellish symbols etched around it's edges. In the center was a imprint of a hand.

Vincent brought out his hand and took off the glove with his teeth. Pulling out a knife, he made a small cut in the palm of his hand and placed that hand on a slab where the imprint was.

Suddenly the hand imprint and the symbols around it glowed bright red. And soon the entire frame of the doors began to tremble, as if there was an earthquake where they stood. Vincent removed his hand and he and Alastor took a few steps back. The doors opened inward showing nothing but darkness on the other side.

When Vincent and Alastor walked in, the doors slowly closed behind them. Leaving them in the dark. Then, out of nowhere a fire lit torch appeared in front of them. Lighting up the area around them. But only to a thirteen foot radios and height. There before them were towering corridors of bookshelves.

_**(Imagine torches on the sides of each shelve even on the lower ones)**_

But it wasn't just books. There were also tablets made from different materials, scrolls, plaques, and parchments to. All different forms of reading materials were here. As the two walked down the torches on the shelves lit up as they were close.

For a while they walked, till they finally came to a door that looked similar to the front entrance. Only it just had the snakes and the beast head, with flaming lit torches.

**_(Imagine the circles as pentagrams and ancient writing symbols on it to)_**

With the same method to open the entrance doors, Vincent opened this one. But inside was not the same. On the other side of the doors was a dark gloomy cavern that had a arch shape roofing with pillars to support it. Where the two men stood was a ledge that had a single path to an alter. Surrounding it and the pillars was a deep abyss that looked to have no bottom.

On the alter was a single, black, book. That book was the Forbidden Black Grimoire. A book that contained the darkest magic, spells, and power from every country in the living world and in the circles of Hell. Vincent walked across the path in post haste, leaving Alastor at the entrance. "Care to explain why this vault is open?" he heard a voice behind him. Alastor turned to see the ruler of Hell himself, Lucifer.

He turned to him, smile never leaving his face. "Just doing a little inventory~." Al mused, though it didn't please Lucifer in the slightest. Alastor chuckled as he went on, "Also apparently Vincent's wife and child came here separately do to a, 'shadow worg attack on their property in the 'living world.~" he stated.

That shocked Lucifer greatly as he turned to his attention to Vincent; now figuring out the reason for the sudden 'check up on the book. When Vincent approached it he clenched his fists. Vincent grabbed the book and threw it across the room, but not before setting it ablaze.

"Vincent! What are you-!?" "Take a closer look." Vincent cut off Lucifer harshly with out looking at him. Both Lucifer and Alastor looked at the burning book, as it burned it only looked like the grimoire but they both notice the things that was wrong with it.

First of all, it wouldn't have caught on fire that easily due to the magic it held, second with all the dark essence and black magic it held; any mortal or demon could feel the overwhelming vibe it gave off. And third, the book was "Blank?! This is a fake!" Lucifer sneered. "The Archive vault's been breached." Vincent replied gravely.

"Well this is rather quite unfortunate." said Alastor. "Lucifer." the two man looked over to Vincent who had walked back to them. "With your permission, I would like to conduct an immediate monarch conference in the coming morning." he consoled boldly.

This made the underworld ruler give the man a brow. "You want to schedule a monarch conference a month early? You realize this will create suspicion among the denizens." Lucifer pointed out. "True, but if we have it early. Then it would let the one responsible for this treachery know that we're aware of their crime." Vincent reasoned.

"That may be Vince but, exactly how do you plan on finding them if you conduct the conference then?" Lucifer asked. As he waited for an answer, Alastor replied. "Well evidently they will have to use the grimoire again. And we all know that when using the grimoire it releases waves of it's power. Practically alerting all overlords or any powerful denizens."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Exactly, and I can only assume that the reason that we couldn't sense it being used the first time was hypothetically during the cleansing." he theorized. Lucifer looked at Vincent one more time, then sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll send the word." he said.

"Thank you. And also Lucifer." "Yes?" "It might be best to leave Charlie out of this. I do not wish to involve her any trouble." Vincent concerningly suggested. Lucifer nodded in understanding. "Do you plan on seeing your daughter any time?" he asked. "Yes, but still in secret. The less she knows my face and this situation. The safer she'll be." Vincent replied.

Alastor coughed into his hand. "Then, if I may suggest checking on her now. I believe seeing her right then could do you some good my friend." he inputted. Vincent thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "That's not a bad idea." he turned to Lucifer. "Would you-" "I'll settle everything here and deal with the conference announcement." Lucifer cut him off.

"Thank you." with that, Vincent vanished. He reappeared in Erica's bedroom at the hotel. _'No doubt Misty modeled this room.'_ he thought, looking around. He smiled at the painting, "I remember that. Took Bethany a month to finish." he mused. His gaze stopped at Erica as she was asleep in her bed.

Vincent walked up to her bed side and kneeled down to her level. He couldn't help but smile warmly as he observed her slumbering form. Bringing out his hand, he brushed her head lovingly. Subconsciously, Erica leaned in to his touch. Making him smile more. "I promise my darling, I promise no one will hurt you. Not while I still breath." he vowed.

Soon he used his powers again, and slowly started to disappear. Turning over to her side, Erica's eyes cracked open just a bit. Only to see a figure in front of her. "Dad?" she moaned out. Vincent chuckled a bit as he petted her once more. "Happy Birthday, I love you Erica." he said. As she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, she unknowingly answered back. "I love you to dad." With that, Vincent was gone and Erica was asleep once more.

**_Stay Tuned Folks...…._**

_**A/N: Incase any one is wondering the Forbidden Black Grimoire looks like. Look up my story on Quotev.**_


	17. Chapter 14

_Previously-_

_Soon he used his powers again, and slowly started to disappear. Turning over to her side, Erica's eyes cracked open just a bit. Only to see a figure in front of her. "Dad?" she moaned out. Vincent chuckled a bit as he petted her once more. "Happy Birthday, I love you Erica." he said. As she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, she unknowingly answered back. "I love you to dad." With that, Vincent was gone and Erica was asleep once more._

_Erica's point of view-_

Groaning, I started to open my eyes only to find my self in my bed? Slowly getting up I looked around seeing my room the way I left it. _'Okay, what the hell? I could have sworn that I left my room to get a cup before bed. And last I check I was in the kitchen enjoying my tea, how the hell did I get back in my room?'_ I contemplated in my head.

Soon I heard a knock on my door, "Erica, It's Charlie. Breakfast is ready down stairs in the dinning hall." I heard her through the door. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." I replied. I got up, made my bed and got dressed. As I left my room, I kept wondering why I couldn't recall going back in my room.

'Ugh, this is going to nag my mind all day.' I groaned. Once I've made it to the dinning hall, everyone excluding Misty and Al were already present. "Morning." I said. Everyone turned to me. "Good morning Erica. How did you sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Good I guess, it's just I don't remember falling asleep." I told her, she looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?" "Well the last thing I remember was coming to the kitchen to get a drink, the next thing I know I'm waking up in my room." I explained. Not unnoticed to the both of us, Vaggie was mumbling something under her breath about Al. "Just what the hell is he planning?" was all we managed to hear.

Charlie nervously smiled, "How about we forget it and just enjoy breakfast?" she suggested. I couldn't help but feel a bit sceptic, but I shrugged it off and walked over to the table. We had French toast with scrambled eggs, done quite fancy I might say.

Then some neatly wrapped boxes were placed in font of me. "What's all this?" I asked. "Well since it was your birthday yesterday, and it didn't end the way as you hoped. We all thought we could make it up for you." Charlie explained with a small smile.

I smiled back, "You guys didn't have to." I said. Vaggie smiled saying, "Oh we know, but we did it any way cause we wanted to." "Just accept the goods toots." Angel inputted. I playfuly rolled my eyes at him, then grabbed the first box. "That one's from me!" Charlie stated excitedly. It was a good size box, wrapped in black and tied with a pink bow. Opening it, my eyes widened; inside was a crystal apple tree with dozen or so crystal apples hanging from the branches.

"I thought you could use some pretty decor for your room." she exclaimed, I smiled as I carfuly placed the tree back in it's box. "I love it. Thanks Charlie." she squealed and hugged me. "My turn~!" Angel sang handing me a long box. Vaggie scolded at him, "What did you give her?" she asked. He smiled with a shrug of both his arms. "Just a little something very gal needs for a good night." he winked at me at that last statement.

I gave him a brow, cautiously opening the lid I peeked inside. However after seeing the gift I immediately closed it with my face turning almost apple red. I turned to Angel who just smiled at me, "The fact that you managed to get my size is just as disturbing." I said, Vaggie grabbed the box from me and looking inside it herself, "You got her a Lingerie!?" she yelled at the spider.

"Hey she's a big girl now, it's only natural to get new underwear." he shrugged not phased by the woman's furious stare. "Let's...just move one alright?" Charlie said with a nervous smile, she handed me the next one. "This one's from Vaggie." she told me.

Once I had the box in my hand it felt pretty heavy. Opening it I found it was a dagger. Though it looked more then just a dagger, the handle was made of some quarts crystal and the guard was made of some red resin. Pulling it out, the blade was made of the finest black steel I've ever seen.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to get your hands on this?" I asked. Vaggie folded her arms and thought about it for a moment. "Probably not." was all she said. "My turn! My turn! Niffty jumped placing her gift in front of me. "I made them myself!" she smiled. I opened it and inside were a dozen hair ties with roes on them. Some were red and some were black.

"Aw thanks Niffty." I smiled at the cute cyclops. "Hey kid." I turned to Husk, who tossed something to me. Catching it, I saw it was bottle shaped wrapped in red paper. "Even though we only meet yesterday, I can tell what this is." I ripped the paper off and I was still surprised of it. As you've probably guessed, it was alcohol.

But not just any alcohol, it was an unopened bottle of a rare Macallan Scotch-Whisky of 1878. "How.." He chuckled a smirk at me. "Not just sinners come down here kid. Stuff from their time ends up here to." he explained. "Okay I'm saving this for my twenty-first, cause I've got an uncle that would and Believe me on this one, 'kill to get a swig of this." I stated.

As this was coming to a close I felt a familiar chill. "Brace yourself's." I said, Everyone looked at me oddly. Suddenly Misty burst out from a wall. "Guy's! Your not going to believe this!" as soon as she appeared, everyone except me jumped out of their skins.

"HOLY SH*****! DON'T F*****ING DO THAT!" Angel hollered. Vaggie had her spear out and Charlie hid behind her. Niffty went under Husk's tail, which he snatched it from her begrudgingly. "Nice Misty, you scared the sh*** out of five people in one go. Yet I'm still not phased." I said plainly to her.

"I'm not trying to scare anyone. I came in here to tell you that a monarch conference is happening right now!" she said to everyone on the room. "Are you serious Misty?" Charlie asked. Misty nodded. "But, wasn't one supost to be happening in a month?" Vaggie questioned. As those three were talking; Me, Angel, and Niffty were still confused.

I turned over to Husk. "You have any idea what their talking about?" After taking another swig of his booze, he boardly said. "Every two other month, your old man and Lucifer make a big a*** meeting with all the other hot shots of Hell. With a few selected overlords added, emphases on few." he took another jug. "It helps the two check in on what's going on in the nine circles, and if any demons are steppen in to far for their comfort."

I gathered all the info he said to mind. "Who usually comes to this meeting?" Husk stopped drinking for a minute to think. "Normally the other rulers of each circle, their trusted right hands, their heirs, some other nobles and like I said before a few overlords that are civil enough." he quoted with his fingers and a eye roll at the end.

"I take it Alastor is one of the few that are selected?" I guessed. "Well obviously, he's the only other son of a b***** that's all buddy with Vince." Husk grunted. "Excatly how did those two meet?" I asked. He just shrugged, "Let's just say your pa is the first and only man that Al owns a favor to."

I was about to ask what he ment by that, until Charlie said. "Everyone! Eye's over here!" she turned on a T.V that flickered a bit till the screen cleared to show a man wearing a gas mask.

_**"Good morning Hell! If your wondering were Katie is, well brace yourself for this scoop! Earlier today it was announced that the great gathering of hot shots of Hell is commencing as we speak! And Katie is already at the conference hall to see what's going down. Katie..."**_

The screen image changed to show a very tall and thin woman with a 'stick of a neck and a sleazy smile.

_**"Thanks Tom! Hey folks! I'm here at the conference hall live! Showing you all the arriving monarchs of Hell that are participating in this months meeting. **_

The camera showed a few rich a*** looking demons passing by and going into the big building. Looking closely, I saw Alastor already inside. Just at the doors to greet the other powerful monarchs. _'Well that explains why he wasn't here this morning.'_

_**However, a lot of us are wondering why is this big meeting happening today instead of the coming month? What crises is going on that has every big shots on their toes?"**_

"Let me guess, she's the b**** that made your rehab idea a joke?" I asked Charlie quietly. She nodded. "You think she and Kenzie are related?" Misty asked me. I shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me one bit." Then the camera turned away from Katie to a 1900's model doble steem buick arriving at the scene.

_**" *GASPS!* And here comes Hell's top dog of Lucifer's enforcers! A man of Mystery, the Angel of war himself.. Lord Vincent Nightshade! Let see if he can tell us what's behind this sudden meet and greet!"**_

She and the camera crew went up to dad, I leaned forward to see his face for the first time. But to my disappointment, everything on his person was covered in shadow. I could only make out his figure and eye's. His are the same as mine when I'm not wearing my pendent. _'I guess I should be happy that I saw a portion of his identity.'_ I grumbled in thought.

_**"Lord Nightshade!"**_ he turned to her, not looking pleased. **_"Could you tell us the reason of this sudden gathering of Hell's finest nobles?"_** she pointed the mic to him. I could see the irritated gleam in his eye's as the woman stuck the thing in his face. "Either that woman has a lot of guts to be sticking that mic in his personnel bubble, or she's wishing an early second death." I quoted. Everyone else nodded their heads agreeing with me.

_**"As I have stated at conferences before Miss Killjoy. I don't utter any classified subjects that are mentioned at these gatherings. It's only 'need to know information, to myself and the nobles of hell. Should anyone learn them, they'll be dealing with me personally. And I can assure you, that is not something that any, demon here, wants."**_ dad glared at the Katie then to that camera, as if he were talking to all of Hell in person.

"He sure knows how to intimidate." Angel spoke, breaking the silence that was in the air. "What did you expect?" Vaggie scoffed at him. "A total war lord hunk, with a bod that gives good 'eye candy." he answered. She faced palmed, I rolled my eyes. Katie nervously chuckled while losening her pearl necklace.

**_"R-Right." _** With that, dad walked off to the conference hall, once inside. Alastor closed the door, not after giving the camera the famous Cheshire cat smile. **_"And...With that note folks, the suspense of this sudden gathering will-"_** Charlie turned off the T.V before that pin-neck could say anything else.

"People here actually listen to her?" I questioned. "Apparently." Charlie groaned. "So what do you think it's all about?" Angel asked. "It's obviously something critical. Other wise my dad would have told me about it and I would be there with him." Charlie said pacing. "Were you aware of this Misty?" I asked the shadow. She shook her head, "Nope I've only found out when I saw everyone starting to gather."

"With this sh**** going down, we can all agree that we're in for something." Angel inputted. We all nodded our heads. I looked out the window at the pentagram sky. 'Mom, I hope your doing alright.' I prayed. Hoping this meeting thing has nothing to do with me.

_**Stay Tuned Folks...**_


	18. AN

Hello everyone, I know your expecting another chapter by now but please hear me out. I'm putting my stories on hold for now until I finish season one on my latest story 'My Hero Academia- Plus Ultima. Once I'm done with that I'll get back to writing the others. However instead of trying to update all my stories for you guys, I'm going to focus on one story at a time so that I'll more done that way. Because other then my stories to write, I have other stuff to do in my life. Other then work, I'm trying to be more involved with my family and getting stuff done 'for and 'with them. Not to mention this whole pandemic nonsense isn't making things easy either. I hope you all will understand continue to be patient with me. Once I'm done with my MHA story, I'll try to finish up on the current arc my Fairy Tail story is on and get started on another. When I'm done with that I'll finish up the arc my One Piece story is on and do the same with that. As for my Hazbin Hotel and Zoophobia stories, I'll try to write at least three chapters for each. Like I said I'll focus on one story at a time, I'm really really sorry for making you guys wait but I got a lot going on and dealing with the stress right now isn't helping much. I'm not going to stop if your worried about that, I'm just trying to pace myself. So I hope you'll still continue to read and vote. Please leave your thoughts and vote, motivation helps. Hope you all understand

Thank you :)


End file.
